Vessel
by KCameh
Summary: [Chunnin Exams] Orochimaru has found his interest in Naruto, marking him as his vessel and something more. Naruto is stronger than he lets to be known, and his kindness gets him into Orochimaru's awaiting, yet surprisingly, passionate hold. [OroNaru]
1. Chapter 1: Test

**Test**

**Chapter 1**

**Ages:**

**Orochimaru – 31**

**Naruto – 13**

**Sasuke – 14**

**Sakura – 13**

**Kakashi – 23**

**Iruka – 21**

**Sandaime - 49**

Naruto was currently in the training grounds laying on the soft and fluffy grass. Today was the 1st Chuunin Exam. He was anxious.

'It would be an opportunity for my experience to grow.'

All of Konoha's population thought Naruto was weak. Well, it was actually a lie… a big one. He was stronger then any other jounin, his power rivaling a Sannin's, without Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto's determination brought him there, and his natural skills. He was way stronger than Sasuke, yet, he didn't want anybody to know about his truly self. It amused Naruto to no end when no one ever saw behind his mask. Sasuke thought he knew a bit of Naruto's true face, yet, he made up that tiny part. No one knew him truly.

He switched his body to the left side, gazing at the training grounds. On team 7, Haruno Sakura, a weak kunoichi, had a big crush on Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of his clan, due to Uchiha Itachi, his older brother, swiping off the whole clan. Naruto never had a crush on Sakura, yet, he liked her in a way: she was kind and caring, even if she didn't show that to Naruto, he knew better. The rare times he saw her actually caring for Naruto were when they were in great danger. Of course, the most of her concern was for Sasuke. He didn't mind, at least, that few concern she had for him was enough.

Uzumaki Naruto… He never knew who his parents were, nor did he have the idea. He had to admit that his appearance was almost exactly as Yondaime's.

Tsunade **(A/N: Tsunade is in the village, yet she isn't the Godaime, as Sandaime is still alive. She is just part of the council)**, one day, said to Naruto when he asked who his parents were, that she didn't knew, yet, when Naruto asked about Yondaime, her eyes left his and no word was exchanged between them about the subject.

He had to admit that he wanted to be Yondaime's son. Yondaime was Naruto's hero and curse at the same time. Hero because he saved the whole village by giving upon his life, and curse because he was the one to seal Kyuubi in him. For that, Naruto was always hated and many times beaten, yet he never attacked the villagers nor did he defend himself. He understood their pain, blinded now by rage. Kyuubi, the demon inside him was the one who killed all their loved and beloved ones, and he just couldn't bring himself to even lift a finger against the angry mob of villagers.

Naruto chuckled softly. He was indeed too kind hearted.

Lifting himself from the ground, he stretched himself like a cat and dashed to the local where team 7 was going to meet. He had a feeling that Kakashi was going to be on time today.

Since Naruto was an orphan, he lived alone for his entire life and never had love, not even from Iruka. He knew that the chunnin treated him to ramen, the rare times that were, as to inspect Naruto if he was going to go 'berserk' due to Kyuubi. Iruka was just trying to keep him in control.

As he arrived at the bridge, he already saw Sasuke there, sulking as always, with Sakura attached to his arm, trying non-stop to take him in a date with her. 'Just for her insistence I would go on a date with her.' Naruto admitted to himself.

A small 'pop' could be heard from where Kakashi was now standing, his only visible eye arched and the usual peace sign as a greeting.

"Yo!"

"You're early, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"Ah, you know, today I have something for you." He delivered them a formulary to each other.

"What is this?" Sakura asked looking at the paper in mild interrogation

"The Chunnin's exam." Naruto almost rolled his eyes. It was written on the formulary and all. Couldn't she put a good use to her pink head and read?

Kakashi glanced at Naruto. He was expecting the blond-haired and blue-eyed loudmouth to ask that. "Yes, exactly. If you want to enter the Chunnin's exam, you three must fill in those papers and deliver them by noon to the Hokage's office."

"What if a member of the team doesn't want to take part in the Exam?" Again, the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Then, the team can't enter. If one doesn't go, the others 2 won't either."

Sakura looked at her sensei thoughtfully. Then, she glanced at Sasuke. 'I have to enter, or Sasuke-kun won't ever like me and think I'm weak.'

"What are we waiting for? Let's go deliver these now!" Her high-pitched tones made Naruto grimace.

----------------------------------------------

Sandaime looked thoughtfully at the 3 youths. One was arrogant and anti-social, another was irritating and one love side blinded and the other… well, he didn't knew him very well, but he could say that was a loudmouth and trouble maker.

Sandaime sighed.

"So? When do we start?"

The 3rd Hokage looked at the owner of the demanding voice and answered.

"Tomorrow at noon, Sasuke." He glanced at Naruto and saw him anxious about something. Well, he was always hyperactive active so he didn't found that odd.

"You're dismissed."

Team 7 left, one to the training grounds, other to the Uchiha mansion and finally… the pink annoyance following Sasuke.

"Kakashi" The man appeared from the shadows. "You know that they are too young and they don't have the required experience. It's too early."

"I assure you, Hokage-sama, that my team is ready. If not, what harm could bring them this exam?"

"You know what happened to those who weren't experienced or skilled enough." He eyed the jounin eerily. "Are you _sure_ that you want them in the exams?"

"Hai."

"Very well. State your position."

"Team 7, composed by Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, are under the name of Hatake Kakashi, elite jounin for the upcoming Chunnin Exams." He said in a breath. 'They are strong enough. I'm sure of it.'

Sandaime sighed again. "It's your decision. You're fully aware that Iruka won't consent to this immediately?"

"Hai. I have already thought about that. To prove Iruka and the others that are doubtful, I recommend a test to be made on my team, without them aware that it's actually a test."

"Interesting. That will be the best. Please do advance with your plan. I will be waiting for the results." He said more cheerful now. "You're dismissed."

With that, Kakashi teleported himself to talk to Iruka.

--------------------------------

Naruto felt really weird. Like someone was following them, namely, Konohamaru and his crew. The blond activated his enhanced senses and tried to feel the presence of chakra or hear steps.

'Got you. Left side, 25 meters on the south.' He glanced at his 'fanclub' and immediately started scheming a plan as to not involve the younger ones. What he felt was even weirder. 'His presence isn't threatening. What is he thinking?' Due to his enhanced smell, he could determine if the person was male or female.

'Well, better go with the flow.' He acted like nothing was wrong and that no one was following them.

They were at the bridge when he saw the figure appear in front of them and grab Moegi, hooking her up to carry her. All that was like in slow motion for Naruto's eyes. Yet, he still needed to know his objectives. 'He doesn't seem to want to harm her.'

"What are you doing with Moegi?!" Konohamaru yelled.

"I'm going to take her with me." The man said. "If you give up from the Chunnin Exams I'll leave her alone."

"What are you talking abou…" Konohamaru was stopped by Naruto as he put his arm in front of him, a signal for him to shut up.

"What if _we _don't give up from the Exam?"

The man laughed bitterly. "Then, she will die." He dashed to the forest, still carrying Moegi. Her screaming could be heard as the man disappeared inside the forest.

"Naruto-niichan! We have to save her!!!"

"Konohamaru, you stay here. Udon, the same applies to you." Both were dumbfounded when they started at the local where Naruto had been 2 second ago.

Konohamaru glanced at Udon and spoke for themselves. "How did he…?"

---------------------------------------

Currently, the blue-eyed blond was jumping from tree to tree with unnatural gracefulness. 'Humph. Couldn't they act better?' Naruto knew that the man was sent to test his capacities since he said to give up from the Exam. 'I'm certainly sure that Sakura and Sasuke are being tested also. He couldn't be a foreigner ninja, even though his hitae-ate doesn't have a symbol, a foreigner ninja cannot enter the village without identification. Even if he found another way to enter Konoha, why bother so much just to make me and others drop the Chunnin Exam?'

He forced his chakra to his feet, making him faster then the wind. 'There he is. Kinda slow…' Naruto created a clone of himself and ordered him to keep chasing the unknown man, so that it would appear that Naruto was chasing him, while the real one would go ahead and set some traps.

'He has already catched me. Amazing speed.' The man landed on the ground with a soft 'thud' and picked the girl, tying her to the trunk of the tree with rope.

"Are you really going to run?" He asked what he presumed to be the real Naruto.

"You're kidding me? Who talked about running?" The clone of Naruto dashed at him with a kunai on his right hand, making the man start running again.

'Just as planned.'

When the unknown kidnaper reached between 2 trees, he fell face to the ground. It seemed that a nylon wire was attached to each tree. 'Damn, didn't saw that coming.'

The clone still running after him, catched him easily and started a taijutsu combat between both of them.

'He has all the basics of taijutsu also.' The man mentally smiled.

Real Naruto already had Moegi untied. He gently smirked when he saw her asleep. 'Probably too tired from trashing and screaming around.'

He glanced at his clone. 'No need to worry.' He sighed. 'Better leave already. Udon and Konohamaru must be worried.'

Again, his incredible speed made him as an orange blur.

The taijutsu combat was still occurring between the figure and the clone, the man having the advantage. Once he saw an opening on the left side, he kicked hard Naruto's side making him clutch the spot in pain.

'Not much of a fight.' He thought. Yet, his eyes grew wide as he saw the supposed real Naruto disappear in smoke with a popping noise.

This time, the smile reached his face. He glanced at the tree where Moegi was supposed to be and he chuckled softly. 'He created a clone to distract me, even more, a kage bunshin, as the real one concealed his presence and chakra perfectly and without a sound, saved the girl. Indeed, it may seem simple, yet, at the same time, is quite complicated. And he even came with that plan in a matter of seconds.' He chuckled again and teleported himself from the forest.

----------------------------------

On the other side, Sasuke had a hard time with his enemy. The guy appeared from nowhere when he was walking to the Uchiha mansion and asked him to give up from the Exam or die. Eventually, he said he wouldn't give up and started fighting with the supposed man. He even had to use his 'goukakyuu - katon no jutsu'. In the end, he won. It was then he realized that the whole thing was pointless, as the man wasn't attacking his vital points. Yet, he couldn't determine what was the reason behind all this.

----------------------------------

Sakura had the worst day of her life. She was Sasuke being stabbed with needles by a strange man, and she almost fell for it if she wasn't a bit good at genjutsu. She was also lucky that in her fear panic she noticed the flicker on Sasuke's supposed form due to the weak genjutsu user. In the end, she had dispelled the jutsu and as that, she had won. The other man was also a genjutsu.

----------------------------------

"So, convinced, Iruka?" The same form of the man that tested Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura dispelled from the henge and in the same spot, Iruka was standing.

Iruka hated to admit it, yet he still pushed his pride apart and answered. "Hai. They all passed."

They were in the Hokage's office, including the Sandaime himself. "I presume the Uchiha heir was the one with the most remarkable results?" Sandaime asked.

Iruka responded with a restrained voice. "No." That brought Kakashi's attention.

"What? Then who was it? Sakura?"

Iruka sighed. "It was Naruto. He has demonstrated a great capacity of ability in speed, scheming and taijutsu, from what I have seen. He even fooled me." Even if Kakashi had his mask on, he still could see his shocked expression. "Kakashi, don't tell me you don't even know _your_ students?"

"Well… I certainly wasn't expecting Naruto to be the best of his team. In all the missions I had with Team 7, Sasuke was the one who improved better then anyone. After all, he was the top student in the Academy and is the 2nd one in the rookie nine, as Hyuuga Neji is the 1st."

Sandaime curiously eyed Iruka. "Is there a problem, Iruka?"

"Well, as I've told you, Naruto's abilities are above his team's. What if he goes out of control? After all, he has the Kyuubi sealed in him."

Sandaime and Kakashi held a thoughtful expression. "You're right Iruka. Yet, I'm sure that Naruto isn't the kind of person who would put in danger Konoha and its people. I know him longer than you, Iruka." Sandaime stated.

"They are authorized to take the Exam, Kakashi. I hope you are proud of your team. Tomorrow by noon, I want them at the proper local."

"Wakarimashta, Hokage-sama. Then, I'll be going." Kakashi disappeared with his usual 'poof' sound.

"Iruka, you are too dismissed." Iruka nodded and disappeared, yet, through the door.

"Better fill up. I got much paperwork to do tonight." With that, Sandaime reached inside his desk's drawer and grabbed a bottle of sake.

-------------------------------

A/N: yep yep Another fic! Well, hope you like it :P This is going to be OroNaru, yet, don't worry, Orochimaru here is 'good' and he isn't ugly neither scary :) In this fic, he is sexy. Well, I actually thought, in some moments, that Orochimaru had something of sexy to him when he was talking to Kabuto :D Because, well, he was almost 'calm' there Please review


	2. Chapter 2: Chuunin Exams I

**1st Chuunin Exam – Part I**

**Chapter 2**

**Ages:**

**Orochimaru – 31**

**Naruto – 13**

**Sasuke – 14**

**Sakura – 13**

**Kakashi – 23**

**Iruka – 21**

**Sandaime - 49**

* * *

"Did you heard? The demon is going to the Chuunin Exams." Whispers full of hatred. 

"What? We can't have that… After all… It's him." The villager looked at her friend.

"Indeed. I bet it's all Uchiha's prodigy work. Without him, the team wouldn't advance to the Exams."

"Yes. He is the proud of Konoha."

"I hope the **bakemono** dies during the Exam." She snickered evilly.

"A stab in the heart would do…"

"What are you saying? It doesn't have heart. Slitting it's throat would be the best." Demons. Ignorant hatred turned all the villagers demons.

Naruto was walking down the streets, a fake smile effortlessly marring his face. 'All of them are ignorants.' He thought to himself, then snickered. Maybe if someone slit his throat all would end… 'No. I can't think like that. I still have my objectives.'

He heard them. He hears them all, everyday. Even if it clenched his heart to hear them hating and taunting him, he ignored. He ignored because today was the day when the Chuunin Exams would begin, and to say, he was at least excited.  
'Maybe I will find someone worth as a rival' Yes. True. He would.

he was heading for the bridge, where his team would be, and luckily, Kakashi would be there in time.

* * *

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!" Squealed the pink annoyance as she latched onto the arm of the object of her adoration. 

"Let go of me, now." His voice venomous, constantly shaking his arm, trying to get off the pink leach off him.

That was the scenario that Naruto arrived to. 'Gah! My head can't stand her voice.'  
"Sakura, please stop this, especially since it's early in the morning and we need to concentrate ourselves on the exam."

She glared at him like he was a cockroach that wouldn't die. "Like hell I would give up from my Sasuke-kun!" A pained groan was heard from Sasuke. "Your just envious… Nobody likes you, demon."

Naruto winced, yet she didn't heard. Sasuke heard him and gave him a pity look. That was what he hated the most: pity, like he was a helpless little kid who wouldn't survive more than a few months with a deathly disease.

The moment was interrupted when Kakashi appeared, and not giving Sakura time to shout 'You're late' he said in a stern voice. "Today is your first chunnin exam. Who are the ones that aren't going to participate?" He mentally smiled when he didn't saw Sakura raise her hand. He continued, yet in a more joyful manner. "Well then, since you're all for the exam, I wish you good luck. Follow me. The rules will be explained inside by the adequate person."

* * *

They arrived at the building and the three of them entered, Kakashi already vanishing into the Hokage's tower to announce that his team was participating in the exam. 

Naruto stood behind Sakura and Sasuke, not wanting to attract too much attention to himself, only following the both to their desired destination. The moment he stepped on the supposed '3rd floor' he sensed chakra all over the place. 'Wonder who are they trying to fool… I mean, sure it's a good genjutsu yet, the chakra reeking this place gives it away.' He glanced around and saw that nobody was actually getting there. He mentally sweat-dropped. 'I'm not good at genjutsu, yet, even I can tell it's not the 3rd floor. Let's see…' He gathered chakra to his eyes, trying to see through genjutsu. 'One way you can escape or see through genjutsu is to gather a more powerful chakra or more in amount than the one inflicted in the jutsu and then, you can easily access to reality. Ah, there it is…' He could see the 2nd floor sign.

He glanced around and he could tell that the team conceived by Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten weren't as weak as they gave the impression.  
He felt somewhat 'admiration' for Lee. The boy, even though he didn't had good chakra, he had impressive speed and taijutsu, achieved by only hard work. He could see the determination in his eyes.

Neji had potential, he was a good rival for Sasuke. Even though, Neji was a bit stronger than Sasuke. His genkai was stronger.

Naruto sighed. They were losing time. He was expecting Sakura to notice the genjutsu, yet no luck. Sasuke the same. "Sasuke, Sakura, let's go."

"What do you mean let's go?! Are you that dumb? It's the 3rd floor! Where we were supposed to be?! Gosh, 'sometimes' I think you should still be in the Academy."

The two guys guarding the '3rd's floor' door were at least surprised. Did that brat know?  
Whispers started running on the floor. "Who's that kid?" "What's he saying? This IS the 3rd floor!"

Sasuke snorted. The dobe was getting 'dober' by the time.

Naruto sighed. He clasped his hands together and whispered 'kai'. The genjutsu dispelled and the sign could be clearly read as the 2nd floor. More whispers rose, fingers pointing at Naruto and questions as "Who's that kid?" erupted.

Sakura's jaw dropped in mildly disbelieving and Sasuke's brows raised, his mouth slightly open in a non-Uchiha way. Seeing that Naruto was heading for the upper stairs, they went after him, reluctantly.

The two persons at the door dispelled their genjutsu, both smirking. They were hiding behind a door in the 2nd floor. "Uzumaki Naruto, eh? This year's exam will be more interesting."

"Yes" The other nodded in affirmation "Pity he didn't sense our own bunshins and their age genjutsu."

It was then that Naruto's head spun around slowly, his eyes fixed on the location of the two men, his lips forming a smirk and his eyes glinting with mischievousness.

The men startled that Naruto found their location looked at each other questioningly. It was then that a smoke bomb exploded leaving the men coughing from the repugnant smell – dead rats.

'I can't even believe they didn't notice my bunshin there. The smell won't get off them, only after scrubbing your skin to the bones and taking 4 baths. That way, I can tell where they are in a mile.' Naruto chuckled, drawing attention from Sasuke and Sakura who were looking at him as he had grown another head. Naruto chuckled even more when he noticed that nobody figured out that the two men were struggling to breathe fresh air.

* * *

A/N: Yep... I said I would take a brake... Well, I took a small one, and decided to write another chapter of Vessel! Hope you like it ) Hum... Well, I'll tell you the next chapter you'll meet Kabuto Ü 

Btw, review, oki:) I loved soo much your reviews!!! yet, if I reviewed them here ;; It wouldn't have an end and some ppl hate that authors post replies in chapters! So, i've replied to them by messages 3


	3. Chapter 3: Chuunin Exams II

**Warnings: Sakura bash, SasuSaku (yes, just something without too much importance, so don't flame! I don't like the pairing either), mild angst, thoughts of rapping [from Sasuke, implied «slutiness» from Sasuke and Sakura (rofl). You've been warned!  
**

* * *

**The beginning of the Chuunin Exams!**

Ages:

Orochimaru – 50 (sorry for the mistake .)

Naruto – 13

Sasuke – 14

Sakura – 13

Gaara – 13

Kakashi – 26

Iruka – 21

Sandaime – 68 (I didn't knew his actual age)

Kabuto - 19

Team 7 was now standing in front of two large doors and, past these doors, a surprisingly huge number of candidates for the Chuunin Exam sneered at everyone who didn't belong to their country or team.

Naruto was excited.

The idea of finding worthy opponents made him that way.

He glanced at his teammates and mentally snickered.

Sweat was forming on Sakura's forehead and Sasuke was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist at his sides.

'Finally…' The blond thought as his sensei's chakra was getting closer to where they were.

"Yo!" Kakashi «poofed» alongside Sakura his right eye curving upwards, a sign that he was smiling. As the silver-haired jounin glanced at his team, he particularly stopped at Sasuke since he had high expectations for the boy.

'Sakura seems a little nervous… Nothing to worry about since she will calm down later…'

Grey eyes turned rapidly to Sasuke, ignoring the blond who was secretly smirking.

'As an Uchiha, Sasuke is the one I'm betting everything on, not only because he is my favorite student, but also because he is the stronger one. I have to ensure myself that he is okay.'

"Very well," he broke the silence "I'll wish you good luck, but before that… Sasuke, Sakura, are you both alright?"

"Sure, Kakashi-sensei!!!" She squealed nervously, the loud voice next to Naruto's ears made the blond grimace, although it went unnoticed by the others.

"Hm." The stoic brunette muttered without glancing at his teacher.

"I'll take that as a yes… Try to help yourselves at the maximum… And Naruto," his gaze bored gaze finally landed on his less favorite student.

The blond looked at his sensei, faking a smile and chirping "Yes, sensei?" Gosh… Even he felt stupid by acting like that.

"… Try to not get in the way of your teammates." Kakashi bluntly said as he started to read his orange book. Sakura giggled at the insult and Sasuke merely smirked.

Naruto nodded as if he didn't understood the rude statement. "Let's go!" The blond said, again faking happiness.

Sakura and Sasuke opened the doors on each other's side, Naruto walking through them as he was the one in the middle.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, glares, sneers and stares directed at them. Naruto merely smirked as Sakura flinched from the not so wanted attention, the young Uchiha's eyebrow twitching as a nervous tick. 

Azure eyes scanned hurriedly the huge crowd, trying to absorb as much information as he could without looking too suspicious.

After he noticed Ino glomping Sasuke and Sakura provoking a fight between them about who was going to be Sasuke's bride, Naruto glanced at the wooden floor before pretending to be mildly interested in Chouji's and Shino's discussion about a bug on the floor.

In reality, Naruto was analyzing in his mind who he had seen worth as a good fight. 'The red headed one with the gourd seems pretty good.' He nodded, looking as if Naruto was agreeing with Shino's opinion.

'And those guys from sound… There's something funny about them…' The blond glanced again at the red- headed boy and his eyes locked with sea green eyes for a brief moment.

Naruto slightly shuddered as he felt those eyes on him. Something in the pit of his stomach stirred. He broke the eye contact and drew out a deep breath.

'What was that?' he asked himself.

Just the intensity of the other's gaze made him react. He glanced again at the pale boy and saw that he was looking at his teammate, a blond kunoichi, as she talked to him in whispers. The green eyes slowly turned to him, the boy's head not even moving an inch. Naruto blushed when the sea green eyes were staring at him once again. His breath almost hitched and he tore his eyes from the handsome boy when a smirk appeared on the boy's pale face, without any doubt, directing it at Naruto.

Naruto's enhanced hearing picked on an interesting piece of information.

"… Gaara, are you even listening?" The blond kunoichi seemed to have noticed that the redheaded boy, now known as Gaara, had not been paying attention.

'Gaara… It's a nice name.' The blond thought. He decided that it was better to forget about Gaara for now and sneaked a long glance at the sound Nins. 'There's still something strange about them.'

He turned his head to where another handsome looking man advanced and greeted the Konoha rookies. Straight grey hair tied in a low ponytail, deep black eyes as Sasuke's, slightly pale skin and tall, lean, graceful form.

Naruto also noticed that the round over-sized glasses made the young man look somewhat… cute.

"You shouldn't bicker so loud." He gently reprimanded Sakura's and Ino's loud mouths.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, feeling insulted for no apparently reason. "And who the hell are you?"

Kabuto hm-ed and straightened his glasses. "Look around you…"

And the rookies did, excluding Naruto since he could feel the heated glare in their direction from miles away.

Kiba gulped an laughed nervously. "He he he…"

"Yakushi Kabuto. If you're asking yourselves that I'm too old to be here, that's because it's my 4th time taking the exam… It isn't easy as it is told." Kabuto introduced. "And you are?" Even if the man directed his question at Kiba, his eyes glanced quickly over Naruto, making the blond shit nervously to his other foot.

"We're Konoha's rookie." Sasuke plainly said.

"Ah, rookies… Some of you will find this exam… A lifetime experience."

Naruto noticed in Kabuto's hand a deck of cards. Out of curiosity, he innocently asked. "What are those cards for?"

"These are data cards. A useful creation…" He mixed the deck and put out three cards facing the ground.

"Any information you would like to hold, I can show it to you. Having to retake the exam 4 times makes you analyze every opponent since you don't want to wake up with another surprise." Kabuto said while in a crouching position.

As his… «friends» were questioning the silver haired man, Naruto leaned his body on a nearby wall, his back relaxing at the cold contact.

His jumpsuit was killing him. Intending on refreshing his skin, he walked to Hinata, a quiet and nice girl, asking her in a low voice. "Hey Hinata-chan… Do you know where there bathroom is?"

He waited for the answer as the shy girl blushed lightly only to receive a "Sorry Naruto-kun…" as an answer.

Sakura, being near them, heard Naruto and, as if intentionally to humiliate Naruto, the pink-haired annoyance almost shouted, making for almost everybody in the room possible to hear. "Eh?! Why do YOU want to go to the BATHROOM?!"

Naruto couldn't help but slap himself on the forehead. This girl… didn't she know the meaning of privacy?

"So scared you wet yourself, dobe?" Sasuke mocked him.

The blond sighed and glared at Sasuke. He had to keep his façade intact, so he simply shouted "Teme!" while pointing in the bastard's direction. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at Sasuke's superior smirk.

The blond looked around and noticed the snickers on some of the crowd's face.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around and face a polite smile from Kabuto. "Simply walk out the door you've entered and go along with the corridor. Turn to the right when having the opportunity to do so and a sign will be above the door. It's easy to spot the door to the men's bathroom." Naruto gave him a real grin. The guy was sure nice.

"Thank you, Kabuto-san."

"Be sure to be here in 10 minutes. We will meet our examiner around then."

"Thanks again!" Naruto turned his back to Kabuto to follow the man's instructions, missing the flash in Kabuto's glasses as the man straightened them on the bridge of his nose.

* * *

He gently closed the door and as he expected, Kakashi was leaning on the wall next to the doors, the masked face covered by the orange book. The man only glanced at him for a brief moment before resuming to his reading. 

Almost in a rude tone, his sensei asked as the blond was passing by him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Stopping a bit, Naruto responded in a bored tone. "Bathroom." He resumed to his walking. Kakashi «poofed», not before making him clear to return in time because Sasuke and Sakura couldn't afford to not participate in the Exam due to his lateness.

Naruto didn't respond to that. It was not worth it. He knew that the man that was supposed to be Team 7's sensei was interested in only teaching Sasuke… occasionally Sakura. In Kakashi's eyes, she was more of a pawn to make the young Uchiha advance in his rank and abilities. Naruto knew that… he was considered almost as a dead weight.

The azure-eyed beauty shrugged his shoulders. Like he would care… He could beat Sasuke's pale ass at any moment with his eyes closed… Literally.

Even so, Naruto, deeply down, desired someone who understood him completely and knew about his mask without him having to tell them. Someone who would keep him company in his good and bad moments… He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to picture the moments with the unknown figure next to him, and allowed a sweet smile to grace his lips.

As he walked along the corridor, his mind drifted to Gaara and Kabuto. The red-head was certainly worthy of his attention. Gaara looked strong and his aura radiated somewhat differently than the others'.

Kabuto seemed to be a polite handsome young man, yet Naruto had his own reasons to doubt of him. The silver-haired man was too smart to only be a genin and fail the exam so many times. Well, if he meant no harm to no one, who was Naruto to judge?

Finally turning to his right, as Kabuto instructed, he spotted immediately the bathroom. 'The guy sure knows his way around…' A slightly tanned hand gripped the knob of the wooden door and twisted it, opening it.

"Seems like no one's around here…" His voice echoed in the empty bathroom. White tiled floor and salmon painted walls gave an attractive modern look to the public bathroom. 5 bathroom stalls matched the floor's color and porcelain sinks were aligned in a perfect row, above them, the mirrors attached to the wall.

Naruto whistled in awe at the… clean feeling of the place. With the door already closed, being one of which closed itself, Naruto began to unzip his orange and blue jacket. He sighed in content as a small breeze hit his black shit. The small open window presented the clouded grey sky, making the possibility of rainy weather in this evening possible.

A hand twisted the sink's faucet, letting the cool water run freely. He lifted his shirt with the left hand and the right wet one touched his flat stomach, at the same time, the seal visible to his blue eyes. As thin beads of sweat were cleaned away by the water, Naruto had to stop himself from moaning. The water cooled him down instantly and the seal's area, Naruto noticed it was one of his sensitive spots. The hormones started to kick in at his tender age of 11, although visually there wasn't that much of a difference. He was still shorter than most of the other guys, his slim built and heart shaped face only contributed to make him appear more… chibish-looking.

The hormones seemed to only make his life worse. He had already experienced his first 'wet dream' and with it, his first cougherectioncough. Although he sometimes felt hotter than normally and his body almost begged for skin-to-skin contact or any kind of release, Naruto didn't know what to do since he… never had someone to talk about "the birds & the bees".

So, as it was the only known solution he came up with, when the hormones would attack, he simply cooled off his body as he felt hot. This was not the case. Today it just happened to be a normal reaction to the amount of dioxide in the 'waiting room' because there were too much people and the room didn't have windows, and his jumpsuit preserved heat more than it should.

He folded his shirt up to his collarbone, revealing more velvet tanned skin, and cupped more water with both hands, splashing it against his chest and stomach. He jerked a bit and squeaked when the water hit his nipples, the pink nubs rapidly hardening before sapphire eyes.

He shuddered when another breeze hit his now cold skin. He undressed the shirt, pulling it over his head, his torso stretching making some ribs reveal under the skin.

How his hair, messier than before, screamed 'just woke up from bed'. He lowered his head under the faucet, the water wetting his blond locks. He shook his head after straightening his back, ridding the excess of water.

He combed his hair with his fingers, passing his hand through his hair until it finally lay somewhat flat around his face. He smiled when some bangs still stuck out, defying gravity, amused that his hair, no matter what he did to it, never stood perfectly flat.

He turned to water on again, and this time, his cupped his hands and lowered his head near the faucet to wash his face.

The door to the bathroom opened allowing Uchiha Sasuke to enter.

Apparently, Naruto did not hear the door for he was still splashing his face.

Sasuke stopped abruptly, the door still open as he held it by the knob. The raven, if he had been denying his sexual orientation, was now sure that he was gay. Naruto had his back bent, his lean torso naked and droplets of water trailed down his skin. His eyes closed revealed long eyelashes, pink plump lips slightly parted as the blond breathed and gold hair framed his heart shaped face. Sasuke's grip on the knob tightened and his eyes overshadowed with lust.

Naruto finally noticed the chakra presence and his head jerked up in surprise, blue eyes widening and lips forming a small 'o'. Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto quickly put his shirt on, ignoring how the wet material clung to his skin.

"S-sorry... I was just refreshing." He felt a bit embarrassed. The look that Sasuke was giving him made feel even more uncomfortable, so he gently asked "Sasuke?"

That seemed to make effect because the raven snapped out of his trance and his grip loosened, his famous glare returning to his eyes. "It's been over 10 minutes, idiot. The Hyuuga girl asked me to come to get you." He narrowed his eyes at the blond and finally left. He didn't care for the blond idiot, but who could have thought that his teammate could have such a great body under that hideous jumpsuit? Maybe he would put some **real** use to Naruto… Soon enough.

Naruto pouted. He had lost the track of time. Quickly grabbing his jacket, he dashed towards the room where the Chuunin Exam's candidates were.

* * *

He calmed himself before entering the room. Hinata was the only one to notice Naruto's… wet and oh-so-sexy appearance. The blond looked confusedly at Hinata's blushing face who sometimes gave him unsure glances. Following the girl's gaze to his torso, he mentally slapped himself. With the rush, he forgot to dry his skin before putting the shirt on and now, the black material was wet in some areas and droplets of water trailed his skin starting from the collarbone and disappearing inside the shirt. 

Hiding himself in a corner's shadows so as to not draw too much attention on his persona, Naruto awaited for the examiner's appearance, which was not more than 2 minutes. His shirt had not the time to dry, so he put his orange jacket on with much reluctance.

"Shut up, you petty genins." At this, the room quieted down completely and Naruto stepped under the light, next to his team.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, your 1st examiner. The rules are simple: those pigs who kill during my exam will be immediately expelled… among other things." Ibiki sneered and most people shuddered at the sadistic expression. "Fights are not allowed and those who overstep the boundaries will have to deal with me." His voice was demanding and it frightened the weaker genins.

"Take only one of these papers and sit in where you are instructed."

* * *

During the exam, Naruto didn't have to do anything much, apart from answering the few questions Naruto coincidentally knew and, copy the rest from the one that had the right answers using a jutsu he easily created, the Mind's eye was its name. 

With this technique, Naruto could enter the victim's conscious mind without the victim knowing, only a simple itch on the head would be the only thing that he/she felt. The greatest advantage within this technique was that the victim wouldn't drop unconscious and neither would the user, this way Naruto wouldn't attract attention when casting it.

It was like peeking at one's mind through a window. You could see the entire victim's memories, read his thoughts, and with a little extra boost of chakra, explore his personality and control his actions for a limited time.

When Naruto returned to his full aware mode, the victim did not even flinch.

'Excellent jutsu for an espionage mission…'

If you're wondering how Naruto came up with this technique, I'll explain.

Since he was born, the villagers hated him and latter started to beat him.

**(Start Flashback)**

_One night, the 8 years old boy was minding his own business as usual and took the shortest path to his apartment. A drunken man swayed as he walked and tripped on a rock, falling onto the ground with a loud thud. Naruto, as a kind child, ran to the man's side and asked him if he was ok. The drunken man raised his head to stare into the kid's eyes. He sneered when he recognized Naruto, the village's monster and lifted himself from the ground with great effort. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt's collar and stared into the boy's eyes with pure hatred, rage swelling into him. The boy panicked when he recognized the glare and tried to brake free from the man's grasp, his attempts futile as his feet dangled on the air and the air seemed to leave his lungs._

_Blue scared eyes stared into mad brown ones. The man lifted his arm, intending on killing the boy by hitting him on the head with the empty bottle._

_Naruto's eyes widened in horror and his mind screamed for the man to stop. As the bottle approached his skull, Naruto closed his eyes to open them again and stare into the man's brown ones. It all seemed like slow motion: he saw flashes of the man's memories when drinking at the bar with friends, arguing with his wife, glaring and cursing at Naruto whenever the little boy came into his view; emotions filled him like they were his own… hatred, loathing, repugnance, disgust, madness and killer intent. The little boy screamed as the strong negative emotions amplified 3 times as seconds passed. His soul almost tore apart and he shouted into the unfamiliar maze of images and flashes to stop._

_It was like his soul returned trough his eyes as the boy now saw the reality. He was on the ground, panting with tears cascading his pale cheeks. The man was paralyzed, his arms by his side and the brown eyes widened almost as if in shock. The drunk lowered his gaze to Naruto and with paranoid fear in his eyes, he pointed to the boy whispering 'your eyes… not human… monster… freak…' before screaming while running the opposite direction like a lunatic._

_If the small child could have seen his reflex, glowing yellow eyes matching his hair would stare at him._

**(End Flashback) **

Of course, Naruto didn't quite know what happened that night and neither did he notice the change in his eyes, yet, since that time he started to read the people surrounding him better than ever.

So, one day, he heard about the Yamanaka's clan technique and since then, Naruto decided to create a jutsu that would help him to read and control someone's mind, yet little did he know that it wasn't exactly a jutsu, but more of an ability of his eyes.

The 10th question made Naruto take his time in discovering its purpose. He smiled to himself when he grasped what Ibiki meant. A ninja must always look underneath the underneath. In Naruto's opinion, Ibiki was… a great ninja.

* * *

He sighed in relief when Ibiki announced the end of the 1st Chuunin Exam. He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura and saw them relieved too. He waved at the kunoichi when she looked at him, just to later scoff at him and turn her attention to Sasuke who was in his turn, ignoring her. 

A window broke, a poster was attached to the ceiling and… The 2nd examiner presented herself. 'Flashy entrance… I'm starting to like these Exams…' was the last thing Naruto thought before following his teammates to the meeting place.

* * *

Naruto looked at the huge and dark trees in front of him. The forest of Death was the name of this training ground and, truth be told, he actually started to like this place. It seemed peaceful and calm, and that was what he needed, contact with nature to clean his mind and spirit from the daily stress. 

Naruto wasn't even thinking about the danger that the animals in the forest could represent to him, because, ever since he was little, animals liked him.

As Anko's sadistic personality appreciated the fearful looks on most of the participants, Naruto's eyelids dropped a bit and an unnoticeable smile ghosted his lips. 'Yes, I do remember… When I was younger and whenever I cried, any animal nearby would come by my side as if sensing my pain. I thought it was Kyuubi's influence.'

'I noticed that the most were snakes that came by my side…' The blond was still in his own world when he barely registered that a kunai was thrown at him. He didn't dodge it, for he could, but it would blow away his 'dobe-mask'. No normal genin would dodge a kunai with such accuracy, so he just stood unmoving until he saw the kunai whizzing by his face, a cut on his check made in the progress.

He winced as he felt the thin trail of blood sliding down his cheek.

"When I'm talking, you are listening… got it?" Anko received several nods, most of fear.

Naruto looked at her with his eyes widened, his acting skills never giving away his mask. The examiner was now behind Naruto, her left arm on Naruto's shoulder and her back slightly bent to reach Naruto's head level.

"That applies to blue-eyed blonds too…" She said so that almost everyone could hear. She approached her face next to the blond's ear and added. "People loose their lives in there, and I don't want to be held responsible due to someone's daydreaming." Anko leaned in further and licked the trail of blood from Naruto's left check.

The blond's body went completely stiff at the unfamiliar sensation and at the presence rapidly approaching them. Anko already prepared, grabbed another kunai only to drop his defensive stance when she recognized the participant as a grass ninja.

"You dropped your kunai…" A deep female voice said while throwing the kunai at Anko.

"You shouldn't sneak upon people like that… it might get you killed." The grass kunoichi merely smirked, turning her back and before starting to walk to where her team was, she looked over her shoulder directly into Naruto's eyes. The blond felt his skin prickle at the gaze. He didn't know if it was a glare, a stare or anything else. It was just… eye-to-eye contact? It still stirred something inside him.

He heard Sasuke call him a 'dobe for causing trouble' and Sakura sigh in an irritated manner. The blond only glared at the raven and told him to shut up, which made Sakura jump into action to protect her 'beloved one'.

* * *

Naruto and his team were in front of gate 12, the forms and scrolls already delivered to them. They had the Heaven scroll and needed to get the Earth scroll. Half of the teams had the Heaven scroll and the other half had the Earth one. It was a battle where you could die. 

Sasuke was the one holding Team 7's scroll.

Exactly 2 seconds after the gun shot (announcing the beginning of the exam), Naruto felt a strong wave washing over his entire body, making him gasp and double over from the intensity of it. It was almost as if his heart wanted to burst out from his chest and all of his muscles clenched. He looked upwards to see if Sasuke and Sakura have felt it and he stared confusedly at them when Sasuke simply looked down at him and said "Idiot, let's move. We're wasting time."

Blue eyes searched hurriedly for the source of the wave and lifted himself as the aftereffects wore off.

'I need to control myself. I'll investigate this later.' He straightened his back and dashed after his team, traveling from tree to tree at incredible ease.

Naruto's instincts screamed at him that «something was completely wrong». He looked around as he leisurely followed his team and noticed that they were in a too open area. "I think we should travel to East since the trees seem to be thicker there… It would give us a better camouflage than traveling like this in the opening…" He suggested while glancing around the forest.

Sakura turned her head to glare at him and almost spat at Naruto. "Shut up, Naruto! Sasuke-kun is the one in charge so stop trying to look smart to have all the attention for you!" She turned her eyes from him, almost as if looking one more second at the blond would burn her eyes.

Naruto's blue orbs suddenly filled with sadness. He hated when they insulted him for no apparent reason. He was only trying to help… Wasn't that what Kakashi said? Oh no, he told him to not get into Sasuke's and Sakura's way… Great, he felt better.

He still couldn't understand what he did to them to hate him like this, and they didn't even know about Kyuubi being inside him. Or did they? Even if they did, it was not as if he was the demon itself... Or… was he? He shook his head. It was neither the place nor the time to think about himself.

He saw Sasuke land on the ground and he did the same. Scanning the surroundings, he mentally nodded to himself and silently congratulated the raven for knowing how to choose a safe place to spend the night. A small cavern was in front of him and the ground was covered in healthy green grass.

Naruto entered the cavern where Sasuke already was inspecting it and the blond searched for evidence of currently living creatures inside the place. None. 'Perfect.'

"We will stay here." Sasuke looked at the blond and ordered him to bring firewood and dinner.

"What are you going to do?" The blond asked, already preparing himself to do his tasks. He wasn't really complaining, as a matter of fact, he was grateful that he could spend some time alone.

"Prepare the camp and set some traps around it." He answered.

"Well then, see ya Sasuke, Sakura! I'll try to be back as soon as possible!" he dashed deeper into the forest.

* * *

While jumping from tree-to-tree with higher speed than he usually would (since he was alone and there was no reason to keep his façade), he masked his chakra at the same time as he added chakra to his feet so when they made contact with the tree's branches, no sound was made. He traveled effortlessly, soundlessly and fast. 

He landed on the grassy ground and started to pick twigs and smaller branches for the firewood and while doing so, his eyes roamed occasionally to the colorful small flowers hidden between the grass.

After supposedly 10 minutes or so, Naruto already had an armful of firewood. Tying them with a wire from his pouch, Naruto put them under his arm and continued to travel in search for food, which his stomach churned only at the thought of it. This time, he traveled on foot, loving the crunching sound of the grass under him at his every step.

* * *

As he glanced upwards, huge trees let little of the sky to be seen, he deduced from the already set sun that it was around 8 pm. 

Naruto settled the firewood on the ground and started to look for mushrooms around the trees' roots. "There… These ones should be good." He bit on one to test it. Seeing that it wasn't poisonous, he picked more to take back with him.

Even if they were poisoned, he would only feel sick because Kyuubi treated in a blink such weak poisons. He had tested the mushrooms for Sasuke's and Sakura's health.

Night took over the forest and Naruto knew he had to rush to the camp, or else his teammates would most probably starve him to half-death as punishment for his lateness.

Carrying the mushrooms folded in a huge leaf he had ripped from a bizarre tree and the firewood under his arm, Naruto forced chakra into his feet to accelerate his pace. Traveling again by trees, the blond noticed a small green snake on a branch ahead of him.

"Woah! A smooth green snake!" [**Smooth Green Snake (**_**Liochlorophis vernalis**_

He stopped next to it. The snake looked at him before its thin tongue snaked out. Naruto giggled a bit. He didn't know why, but he thought that snakes were quite cute, especially the small ones.

The snake, probably not even an adult, started moving its body towards Naruto's right foot. The blond didn't even flinch when the small reptile wrapped gently around his ankle and started to climb Naruto's body, sometimes giggles erupting from Naruto's lips as the green snake tickled him while climbing on him.

The green snake wrapped itself around Naruto's left arm.

It stayed there for a while, frozen, as if it was afraid of having done something wrong by climbing Naruto. After a bit, it lifted its head and yellow eyes with big black pupils locked onto Naruto's azure ones, which almost gleamed in the dark. The snake clung to the blonde's neck and its tongue snaked out again touching his skin, and he giggled at the sensation.

The snake remained around the blonde's neck and Naruto let it there. "Well then, seeing as you want my body temperature, I'll take you with me." The snake's scales were smooth, therefore the name, and its belly was yellow, almost as its eyes.

Naruto dashed trough the forest at incredible speed. This animal behavior towards him was not unusual. Especially with snakes.

He didn't know if it was because of Kyuubi being a fox demon, as foxes and snakes never got along well…

Still, oddly enough, snakes seemed to be the most attached to him compared to other reptiles and animals… Snakes, foxes and wolves, of course. In the case of wolves and foxes, Naruto was certain it was because of Kyuubi being a fox.

In the past, when Naruto was still a child, and whenever the blond was alone, sad or crying, the first ones to crawl to him were snakes that lived nearby. Sometimes they would just stand next to the blond or wrap themselves around Naruto's exposed body parts, almost as if they felt his pain. It was truly comforting to Naruto, having a living creature next to him.

The blond smiled at his memories. At times, when night took over Konoha, the blond would wake up to find a snake crawling from his window to his bedroom. In summer nights, fireflies would come in Naruto's bedroom and linger there in the air, yet they would fly out the window when a naughty snake materialized and tried to eat the fireflies.

Naruto was currently traveling towards the camp as he thought about the reason of this snake's wrapping around him. Maybe it was his body temperature that attracted it, since Kyuubi's chakra made his body warmer than others'.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the camp and saw Sakura flirt with a non-responsive Sasuke, both near the entrance to the cavern. The blond unmasked his chakra and landed on the ground. 

Sasuke turned at Naruto, now aware of the boy's presence.

Sakura continued to talk to Sasuke, apparently endlessly, either ignoring or not knowing that Naruto arrived.

The snake, Naruto noticed amused, wasn't moving for a long time. It fell asleep, wrapped not too tightly around Naruto's neck. The blond didn't have the heart to unwrap it from him, because it would probably wake it up and frighten up at the unfamiliar surroundings… And he rather enjoyed the warmth that the snake provided his neck.

Because it was dark, almost pitch black, the blond knew that his teammates wouldn't notice the green… «scarf» around him.

After staring at Naruto for a bit, Sasuke finally spoke. "Lit the fire. I'll skin the rabbit."

Naruto nodded, and inside he pitied the once white fluffy bunny. He couldn't skin a rabbit, he couldn't skin any animal at all. In their missions, when required, he ate fish as often as possible since he was naturally too soft-hearted. One of the many shinobi's taboos.

As the blue-eyed beauty lit the fire, inside, he was surprised that Sasuke, the cold-hearted bastard, went to hunt supper… Naruto thought of the probabilities that made Sasuke do such thing.

'Maybe he wanted to help me with my tasks… But, since that is impossible, I presume it was because he doubted I could do anything right.' He sighed silently as he stirred the fire to life. Sasuke could have used his katon jutsu to lit the fire faster, yet he knew that the raven was trying to preserve his chakra.

Naruto put the mushrooms to cook on three straighter twigs. Sasuke came with the skinned rabbit and put it to cook too as Sakura followed the raven and sat near the fireplace to get warmer. The night was cold.

Naruto giggled, attracting Sasuke's and Sakura's attention.

Uchiha Sasuke, the supposedly emotionless raven, shuddered, his gesture unnoticed. Since he saw Naruto half-naked in the bathroom, he began to notice the blonde's figure in detail… And from what he had analyzed up until now, he was pleased to say at least.

He wanted to pound into Naruto's tight round ass as the blond screamed under him. And what he wanted, he **would** have it… At all costs.

The blonde's melodic and pleasant giggle made Sasuke harden. Surprisingly, Naruto's voice was quite nice to the ears when not loud. 'I will have him put a better use to his mouth.'

Sasuke mentally grunted, containing himself from raping the boy right there, right then. Trying to distract himself, he picked Sakura's portion of cooked rabbit and handled her, while letting his own and Naruto's burn a bit more.

The snake woke up to the smell of food and started to move around the blonde's neck, hence Naruto's giggle. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he finally noticed the green snake around Naruto's slender neck.

"W-what is that, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice quivered. After finishing eating, she saw _something_ moving around Naruto's neck. The pink haired girl didn't appreciate all that… Nature. So many bugs and crawling animals…

Sasuke lifted his head, making contact with Naruto. The blond returned the stare confusedly.

"Usuratonkachi. You brought a snake to the camp?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Did the blond even notice the reptile around his neck?

Naruto almost rolled his eyes. He knew that Sasuke was thinking that he didn't notice the snake wrapped around him. Did he even looked that stupid?

"Well no, Sasuke, I've been with it all this time without knowing." He replied with sarcasm.

Both boys turned to the pink haired girl when she started freaking out.

"S-S-SNAKE?!" She screamed in a high pitched tone, making Sasuke and Naruto hiss at the irritating noise. "Keep that, that THING from me!" She almost spat and glared at Naruto.

"Sakura…"

The pink annoyance snatched a kunai from her pouch. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up or out location will be revealed to every team in a radius of 10 km." Sasuke icily retorted.

"But there's a snake here! If it bites you, you could die!" Eyes angrily snapped at Naruto's direction. "Why did you brought it, you freak!?"

A flicker of pain passed through Naruto's azure eyes at the harsh words.

"Put it down! I'm gonna cut it into pieces!" Murdering eyes glared at Naruto and sneered at the blond. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction. Sakura's eyes were the same as the villagers' when looking at him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pink kunoichi. He was sick of people who doubted him and spat at him whenever the chance. He gently unwrapped the now fully awake snake (probably from the screams… huh, figures) and gently pressed the snake's head, its small fangs revealing themselves. Sakura grimaced in disgust at the reptile. Sasuke simply observed sharply Naruto's movements.

'Sorry little guy.' Naruto mentally apologized. He brought the exposed fangs near his wrist and pressed them into his skin, slightly wincing as the sharp fangs easily perforated his tender flesh, thin beads of blood trailing around his wrist as he said. "Smooth green snakes aren't poisonous and they don't bite unless gravely provoked." He withdrew the fangs and let the snake wrap around his bleeding wrist as he affectionately stroked the snake's head in apology. "They are harmless as a fly… In fact, these snakes only eat insects, such as small spiders."

"Humph" She scoffed. "Why would I listen to what you say? You're too dumb to know those things." Green eyes glared at the blond as he stared into her eyes.

"You know what, I just hope that that thing is venomous so you will just die! I'm going to bed." She missed Naruto's pained expression as she turned to Sasuke and, in a sickly sweet voice asked him. "I'm going to sleep. Are you coming, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke only glanced at her before responding in a bored tone. "Later."

The kunoichi smiled at him and bid him good night before entering the cave, the darkness engulfing her.

* * *

Sasuke turned his eyes to Naruto, watching the blond discretely. Said boy was now picking his cooked rabbit, gentle lightly tanned fingers wrapping around the stick holding the meat. At his action, the raven remembered about his own supper and did the same as Naruto. As he ate, Sasuke occasionally glanced at Naruto, who apparently didn't notice him eyeing his teammate. 

He watched as white teeth flashed in the dark for a brief moment when Naruto parted his lips, pointed fangs sinking in the meat as the blond bite his food.

The raven also noticed that sometimes, a pink tongue licked plump pink lips attempting to clean them.

Sasuke has already half-hard. He wanted to somehow release himself from the strain yet he could not. He tried to calm himself down, not looking at the tempting blond in front of him. Thankfully, for both of them, the raven managed to «put it down». He lifted himself off the ground and told Naruto that he was going to do the night shift this time. He only received a nod from the boy as he had his mouth full.

Sasuke disappeared in the cavern's darkness. The Uchiha heir leered evilly as he thought about tomorrow's night. Oh, he was certainly going to fuck Naruto senseless. He wasn't even thinking about the blond denying him, for he was Uchiha Sasuke, the hottest and most desired guy in Konoha. He had fucked countless guys and chicks, so, one more wouldn't harm him…

The twisted genin fell asleep, his mind flashing with pervert dreams where he would have Naruto beg for his cock.

* * *

Naruto finished eating and the snake was hunting after a grasshopper near the fireplace. The blond watched amused as the green reptile managed to catch the unfortunate insect and swallowed it whole. 

So, the first shift was his. Well, he wasn't feeling that tired. Just a bit. He still had the snake to distract him from falling asleep.

Raising himself from the ground, he scanned the area around him and decided to set more traps around their camp since, on his way back here, he didn't saw many of them.

He returned after quite some time, his enhanced senses having guided him in the pitch blackness.

Stretching his whole body with his arms above his head, Naruto yawned. He decided that it was better of him to sleep, so he laid down near the non-burning fireplace and curled in a tight ball, glad that his jacket provided him warmth. The snake was inside his jacket, curled in a tight ball, also sleeping.

It wasn't long before sleep took over Naruto's mind.

* * *

**(Start Dream)  
**

Naruto squirmed, trying to open his eyes, yet his lids felt heavy and he couldn't move much of his body.

He snapped them open when a deep voice almost purred his name. Azure eyes took their time to accommodate to the darkness. His vision could now identify the shapes of furniture in a room.

Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position, his legs stretched. He looked down at his lap and saw himself in his jumpsuit, only that the jacket was missing and his feet were bare as he could feel his skin touching the fine silky sheets. He noticed that he was in a large four poster bed and he didn't even think of getting out of it. His body was utterly comfortable, the soft mattress and pillows allowing his muscles to relax.

He squinted his eyes a bit and recognized the shape of a wooden desk, a chair, two night stands on each side of the bed and what seemed to be a single sofa in front of the bed, yet far away from the end of the double-sized bed as the room was quite large.

The blond noticed a fine silhouette sitting on the same sofa. However, he was in uncertain… Or it was a robust woman with long hair… Or a man with long hair. The second one was more plausible for him.

"Who…?" Naruto was surprised when his voice echoed in the room. His half-question went unanswered.

The blond stared at the silhouette. These feelings… these feelings of power, confidence and respect practically oozed from the unmoving figure. He concentrated on the mysterious figure and he was able to perceive that he had his legs crossed and his left elbow rested on the sofa's armchair while the hand was at his chin and his head slightly tilted to the left side.

Naruto gasped when sharp yellow glowing eyes opened slowly to stare into his own rounder azure widened eyes. White pointed teeth flashed in a sensual snicker and the blond felt his heart beat faster.

Naruto felt something wash over him completely, just like the wave that he felt earlier at the gates, yet this one was much, much stronger. The feeling crept over him, from head to toes. Emotions flooded his insides… lust, desire, fondness, hunger, keenness, power… So many that he could not describe them all, even if he tried.

His muscles instantly tensed. He clutched at the silky sheets and threw his head back while his eyes squeezed shut. 'K-Kami-sama…'

"Unghh…." He couldn't stop the long soft moan that erupted from his parted lips. His blood boiled as fire, his heart pounded excruciatingly in his chest, his whole frame shook.

Hot blinding pleasure washed over him. Naruto started to pant and opened his hazed eyes. He lowered his head to stare again into yellow slit eyes, and through his half dazed state, Naruto noticed that the snicker on the man's face increased, longer than normal fangs revealing themselves.

He wanted to ask him, he wanted to know who he was, yet his voice seemed to have abandoned him and he couldn't stop panting. His knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets for so long.

The blond whimpered lowly as the unbearable sensation didn't recede and he sank his upper teeth on his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning again. A low chuckle made Naruto's body shudder even more, and one of the last things he heard, in the same deeply sensual voice, was "Wake up… Naruto-kun." His name was again purred and Naruto closed his eyes softly, allowing a last soft mewl to escape his lips before darkness overtook his senses once more.

**(End Dream)**

* * *

Waking up, Naruto fluttered his eyes open and allowed himself to drift off a bit between consciousness and unconsciousness. He first saw a pale face near his. 'Sakura…? No… Sakura doesn't have black hair… Then…' Naruto now fully awake lifted himself up in a sitting position.

Sasuke reluctantly moved away so as to allow Naruto to lift himself up. The young Uchiha woke up due to his painfully throbbing erection, the wet dreams plaguing his rest. When he saw Naruto's sleeping form, he had to control himself to not rip off the blonde's clothes and rape him senseless on the spot.

After claming himself a bit, he moved to wake up the blond, deciding to let the pink annoyance sleep more since her voice in the morning would make Sasuke want to throw a kunai at her throat.

When he approached the blond he couldn't help but stare at his peaceful features. And that's how he was now following every movement that the blond made. 'Tonight, for sure…' Yet, he did not know how he would hold up all day. He seemed to find to blond more eye-catching as each minute passed.

Naruto's senses picked up a weird smell. 'What is this… scent?' He glanced at Sasuke and the scent intensified. 'It's coming from him, yet, why?' The blond shrugged this strange fact and went to wake up Sakura.

He called her name gently, and was glad that it was enough for the pink-haired girl to stir for a bit and wake up.

The blond remembered the sleeping snake inside his jacket and blushed in embarrassment when he had to unzip the piece of clothing to find the still curled up ball of green smooth scales. He went near a tree, away from Sakura and Sasuke as both of them were erasing the evidence of them having been there, and took out the ball of snake, gently placing it on the ground. The snake woke up and its eyes scanned the surroundings before locking its gaze on Naruto. It snaked out its tongue and almost as if saying goodbye, the snake turned its tail to Naruto and glanced a last time at the boy before crawling between the green grass.

Naruto smiled as he saw the snake follow Nature's path and went near his teammates, Sasuke saying to both of them "Let's go" before dashing to the trees, both his teammates following him.

* * *

They arrived somewhere in the forest. Sasuke stopped and Naruto did the same. The raven looked at Sakura and at Naruto while saying "We are going to separate our ways. Sakura, since you can't cover yourself, you'll go with one of us…" 

Not giving him the time to finish, she latched onto Sasuke's arm, making the raven flinch at her proximity.

"I'll go with Sasuke-kun!" She looked like a small child in a candy store. So stupidly happy that it made you sick.

"Then Naruto, you'll have to go alone." The raven said without even glancing at him. Finally managing to brake free from the pink leach, he added. "We'll meet here in half an hour. Our primary objective is to find the other teams' hidings."

Team 7 scattered.

* * *

"Let's see…" Azure eyes scanned the area under him for hidings or enemies. Naruto was attached to the tree's bark by chakra on his feet, his position crouched and calculating eyes reflecting the flame of life in them. 

He let his feet slid along the bark, as if skating. He reached the ground and sat cross legged on a rock, allowing his mind and body to relax. He drew in a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes, his arms in front of himself as his elbows were at his chest level and his fingers intertwining, yet his index fingers and thumbs merely touching, forming a 'v' sign. He concentrated on his surroundings, feeling the chakra of all living beings, his mind already searching for the enemy's chakra. He felt 2 not too far away from him. 'Ah, Sakura and Sasuke.'

'Someone's approaching…' He noticed concerned. The blond knew that the enemy already noticed his presence. 'It's only one chakra signature, meaning that there's only one enemy.' He assured himself.

He opened his eyes, and keeping his position, he sneaked a hand into his pouch to bring three shuriken between his fingers and throwing them with amazing speed and deadly accuracy to where the enemy was hiding.

"Hum. Not bad…" The enemy revealed himself, a ninja from the rain country, by stepping from behind the large tree on Naruto's left side.

The blond contemplated the enemy, waiting for any advances on him. The ninja ran forward at mediocre speed with a kunai on his hand, trying to slash the smaller boy. Naruto dodged swiftly the attacks and grabbed the man's wrist holding the kunai, preventing him from getting any cuts.

Naruto induced chakra to his free hand and with his palm open he slammed it on the man's chest, making the ninja stumble a few meters backwards. The blond made a kage bunshin of himself and mentally ordered his other him to continue fighting the rain ninja until the man exhausted.

The real Naruto felt Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra increase almost tenfold. Blue eyes widened in worry and he dashed to the spot where his teammates were, leaving the clone to handle the rain ninja.

* * *

As Naruto stepped deep into the forest, his mind raced with plausible causes for his teammates' chakra outburst. They wouldn't just give their position so easily away to other enemies unless they needed to use their chakra in such a straining manner. 

Rushing recklessly in Sasuke's and Sakura's direction, Naruto didn't notice the wire attached to the tree only two steps ahead of him, and as soon as his feet stepped on the branch he felt his ankles being constricted painfully by the nylon wire as it wrapped tightly around him.

Preventing his fall head first onto the ground, Naruto's hands grabbed the branch as his only support, his body dangerously dangling. The blond concentrated some chakra on his hand and attached himself to the bark of the tree, sliding painfully down as his hands burned from the friction.

He winced when his feet collided painfully with the ground and as his hands burned, and loosing his balance, Naruto fell face-first to the grass while grunting at his clumsiness. The blond heard a sadistic laugh and flipped his back onto the ground to face another enemy, this one apparently from the cloud country.

"Trapped like a mouse." The ninja sneered and crouched down to face Naruto at a better angle. He grabbed a kunai and tore Naruto's orange jacket while the blond squeaked in surprise.

"Ah, much better." The older man said while his sneered only grew at Naruto's indignant glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto protested, half angry, half offended at his now ruined clothes. He felt more wires being tied around his torso, chest, thighs and knees, his wrists now bound behind his back.

The grass ninja continued to sneer at him as he shoved roughly a piece of Naruto's orange jacket in Naruto's mouth, using it as a gag to silence the boy up. Naruto wildly trashed his body, trying to brake free from the wires, yet as he did so, the wires constricted more and some managed to sink past his clothes.

"You should lay still. These wires are special… they tend to tighten around one's body if they tend to move too much." He straightened himself and dashed into a random direction not before saying to himself "Now, where's that Uchiha brat?"

When Naruto was sure that the cloud ninja was already far away from him, the blond made a connection to his clone and called it to where he was.

* * *

Traveling at top speed, Naruto directed himself to where his teammates were. The clone had untied him with chakra induced kunais and Naruto had dismissed it. 

He was worried about Sasuke since he knew that the cloud ninja was after him, for what Naruto didn't know. Maybe it was because he had the scroll…

He felt Sakura's and Sasuke's chakras flare up and calm down countless times, almost as if they were unstable. That made Naruto's worrying aggravate. 'Could they be struggling for life? No. If they were, they chakra wouldn't be this strong.'

He sighed in relief when he reached his destination and landed soundlessly on the grass. Walking some steps in front of him, cornering a tree blocking his view, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened at the sight.

'No… T-this isn't happening… Sasuke and Sakura are…' He wanted to slap himself for worrying so much since his teammates were having rough sex. Yes, Sakura's back was supported by an old stump while she was completely spread out for Sasuke. The raven pounded into her fast and hard while holding her legs up.

He still couldn't feel the satisfaction that he needed, and what he needed was Naruto's tight ass. Just the thought of his blond teammate made Sasuke grunt as his cock stiffened again inside Sakura.

He knew that Naruto wasn't aware of his and Sakura's sex calls, yet the raven knew that Sakura was far away from being innocent. The pink-haired kunoichi fucked with every hot guy she had the chance and Sasuke… Sasuke only gave her the satisfaction of his cock inside her as she wanted. Not because he actually cared for her… Way far from that! He just couldn't keep his erection down since he had dreamed of Naruto last night. He grunted again and accelerated his pace. Naruto… He was definitely going to fuck the boy tonight. He couldn't wait…

Naruto was hiding behind the large tree as his eyes couldn't watch anymore. His head hurt from the shock and a hand crept over to his forehead, supporting it. Sakura's loud moans made Naruto cringe at his stupidity. 'And here I thought they needed help…' He sneered. 'They certainly seem to handle themselves pretty well.'

He silently went to their supposed meeting local and waited for Sasuke and Sakura to arrive.

* * *

'I'm just… speechless… I mean, I know what **that** is. I've read it in some books.' The blond blushed at his memories. He had been reading some books of the female and male anatomy for some medical jutsus yet he wasn't expecting to learn that much. He never saw anything that concerned sex, yet he knew in what sex consisted: the penetration of the sexual male anatomy inside the female's one. And what he saw was exactly that… Sasuke penetrating Sakura hard and fast. He shuddered in slight repulsion. 

'I never imagined.' He shook his head and sighed deeply. When were they going to arrive?

His teammates arrived after what seemed like an eternity and Naruto blushed, wanting to hide himself in a hole since he felt guilty and a pervert for sawing what he saw.

"What's wrong, idiot?" Sasuke asked while glaring at the blond, making said one to flinch even more. Why was he acting this way?

"Naruto, we don't have time for you, we have to move!" Sakura retorted to the blond.

The blond simply nodded weakly before following his team to search for a new hiding place and for a meal.

Being near them was just… awkward. He didn't like the feeling at all, and he tried to avoid their gaze every time.

* * *

Team 7 was now near a clearing. They've set up the fireplace (well, Naruto did) and they were now waiting for the fish to cook. The blond was on the far side of Sasuke and Sakura, avoiding them as possible. 

He was especially avoiding Sasuke since he now knew what the raven's scent in the morning meant. 'Does that mean that he was… how does it say? Oh yeah, aroused?' The blond thought to himself.

Sometimes he found Sasuke peeking at him from the corner of his eyes and send him lustful looks. Thing that Naruto didn't know that the raven meant it that way. The blond thought that Sasuke was «glaring» at him.

He went for his cooked fish and started to eat quietly while his gaze searched the ground. 'Damn, this is uncomfortable.'

... The blond didn't know that a much more uncomfortable situation was waiting for him...

* * *

**A/N: 22 pages precisely... my eyes are red and my mind... I just can't think anymore, so ignore the typos if there are any... I'm really sorry for the lateness of this update, yet my pc's power source burnt and I had to wait 3 days for my pc to get fixed. After it arrived from the store, it still gave me problems. Stop errors appeared all the time and it simply crashed without no apparent reason. I spent 2 days on it to fix it yet I had to format all its memory and reinstall Windows again... + all the programs and configurations I had to do when I finished the reinstall. It's 9 am here... yawns I have so many fanfics to read on my bookmarks and on my hotmail account. **

** Longest chapter ever! Please review, I really need it! This chapter was more of the informative type. The next chapters are gonna get... Wild and hot wink Please review?!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

**Chapter 4**

**Plans**

In the far depths of an unknown forest, far away from Konoha, the greatest sanin of the 3, Orochimaru, stood seated on a chair, an air of power and elegancy transpiring off of him in small waves.

His elbow was placed on the armchair as his hand supported his chin.

A contemplative look in his eyes told to one of his most faithful servants (or an image of him), Yakushi Kabuto – who was currently kneeling before him as an act of pure respect and courtesy – that his master was reflecting upon something, or _someone_, of great importance.

"Orochimaru-sama."

The voice of his servant sounded a bit distant as the man wasn't physically present in the big room, and woke him up from his musing.

"Shall I proceed with the planned?"

"Of course. Just remember to not fail me." Orochimaru dismissed Kabuto with a small flicker of his wrist.

A sigh escaped thin, yet contoured, pale lips. A long cascade of silky black hair fell down his back and a few locks and strands framed his aristocratic face.

Yes, most would say that his appearance was frighteningly dark, yet most of his servants who actually had the opportunity to _look_ at their master could oppose those opinions.

Orochimaru's eyes were his most… terrifying feature since they could suck you in an never allow you to return to your right state of mind, or they could make you melt if he intended to. They were sharp, slitted and of a golden yellow, at night glowing brightly as a cat's. Yet they were only terrifying when Orochimaru meant them to be. Or, they were simply… _hard_, since he hadn't had the chance to actually «soften» them.

His skin was pale, so pale that it nearly resembled marble. That was because when he was a little boy, he didn't expose himself to the sun so that he could capture the glow of a tanned skin. Yet, it only made him look more 'unreachable' and more aristocratic than ever.

He was an orphan, and life had been so hard on him that he almost patted himself on the back for still being alive. The source of that cause was Konoha. He sneered at the mere thought. Every other would say that Konoha was known for its beautiful surroundings and friendly people. _Friendly_ was so far-off of the truth. The people in there were the main reason why Orochimaru had abandoned the Leaf. If only the world knew how corrupted the country was…

A smirk descended upon his face, outlining his features into more dangerous and more sensual.

The biggest secret of Konoha was that Kyuubi hadn't been sealed inside only one child. No… shocking enough, Kyuubi had been forcefully sealed inside him. Why? By the same reason that the country of Sand sealed Shukaku inside a new born – for power.

It all summed up to power. There was no good or evil, only **power**. Good turned into evil once it took a glimpsed at true power, and evil turned into good once it lost all its power. That was it.

Orochimaru's parents were the ones who sealed the Kyuubi inside him once they've awakened the great demon from its eternal peaceful sleep because they've wanted to «test» how much the power of the demon (which was described in legends) extended so far.

He still felt betrayed when looking back at his past. His own parents had sacrificed themselves foolishly to seal the great demon Kyuubi inside of him so that he could be used by the village as a _**weapon**_. Of course, he had been the «chosen one» just because his parents were the only ones who actually turned their own child willingly to be the first vessel of Kyuubi.

The villagers had treated him as they treated Naruto and, as impossible as it may seem, he hadn't loathed the villagers, no, he had «pitied» them just as Naruto currently did. He had had the same dream as Naruto has, to be Hokage so he could protect the village that his parents loved so much that they had decided to die for it instead of living for their only son. The mere thought of it still mortified him somewhat – How stupid human beings could be?

Orochimaru's parents died when he was very little, presumably at his 2 years of life, since Kyuubi needed to be sealed inside an extremely young child because the toddler's innocence acted as a good cage to maintain the demon sealed... yet he had strived to bring them back. That's why he had wondered into the jutsus of immortality and resuscitation – to bring his parents back, even after all what they've did to him.

He started to like snakes when his sensei, Sarutobi, had told him that white snakes were very rare (and that he himself had not seen one in his life) and there was a legend where it stated that white snakes had resuscitation powers. He had told him all of that when Orochimaru had picked up the skin of a white snake that was between his parents' graves and shown it to Sarutobi with bewilderment and something akin to astonishment.

Since then, he had developed such powers as being able to speak with the snakes. Well… not verbally, but he could read the snake's movements and interpret what they meant and, when he talked to them, they acted as if they've understood him. That was… odd yet very pleasing, for he had asked them (he hadn't ordered them because snakes were extremely prideful reptiles) to make company to little Naruto and «report» to him what and how was the boy doing. Currently, one smooth scaled green snake had just informed him of Naruto's well being and the danger that one of his teammates represented to the boy for Uchiha Sasuke was thinking about Naruto in a way he shouldn't. Orochimaru would have to deal with that. Just thinking about the Uchihas made his rage boil – that clan was one of the most ones that were blinded by power. Hell would freeze over when the day where he would let a filthy Uchiha brat touch his sweet little Naruto would arrive.

An amused smirk trespassed through his lips as he thought about the many ways to torture the little brat.

While a child, Orochimaru had wanted to be a Hokage. Now he scoffed at the idea. Hokage almost didn't hold any power – it seemed like that the council had that privilege. He had wanted to change the corruption that Konoha was. Yet, because he had been the 'little demon', he had been denied such privilege since he had Kyuubi inside him.

What the villagers didn't know was that the demon always taunted him to take his revenge upon Konoha, yet he always refused to do so. When Orochimaru was officially denied the concession of being Hokage, his heart shattered and he went blind with rage. He could stand it no more. That had been the last drop. He unleashed Kyuubi to exterminate Konoha, yet he did not die because he had been working on a jutsu which could keep him alive, even if the seal did break.

That had been the 'attack' that every parent told to their children as a bedtime story – that hero Yondaime had defeated the big evil demon.

Orochimaru sighed again. He knew Naruto was Yondaime's son, and he had felt a little grudge against the boy at first because he was the son of the man who had been named Hokage instead of him, yet, when he saw how the village treated him and found out that Naruto was the one who had Kyuubi sealed in him, he saw his former self in the boy and decided to keep the boy from turning into him… Well, preventing the boy from turning on what he almost turned into was more correctly expressed.

No, Orochimaru wasn't paranoid for power, neither a mental villain who was blinded by revenge.

He was simply dark, powerful and had his own objectives.

That was what had been on his mind when Kabuto had been there – Naruto. Kabuto had reported to him that he had met the blond before the 1st Chuunin exam started and he also reported that the boy seemed… changed.

Of course Naruto was changed – the boy finally had enough of the harsh treatment and allowed his eyes to open around him to see how truly corrupted his home country was. It would change anyone.

He crossed his legs in a fashioned manner. His smirk extended upon his lips and a malicious grin ended as light chuckling in a velvety and deep voice.

Since he had been one of the vessels of Kyuubi and the only one (up until now at least) to have broken the seal, it was natural that his chakra had long ago fused with a great part of Kyuubi's remaining inside of him from when the demon was set free from his body. And, because of Naruto being the current vessel of Kyuubi and having access to the Demon's chakra and mind, he could 'feel' Naruto's most intense emotions and also could locate where the boy was situated since their souls were almost linked together because of the demon's chakra. In return, when he would face the boy, Naruto would feel Orochimaru's chakra as somehow familiar, since Kyuubi still had the «data» of it still inside of him. Demons and humans, when linked, had a very strong bond.

Also, from his connection with Naruto – although very limited – Orochimaru found out that the boy wasn't as idiotic as he let the impression. On the contrary, the boy was cunning and quite clever… Yet somehow, he was a bit naïve in the area of sexual intercourse.

Of course the boy knew when people were 'doing it' yet he certainly didn't know how to actually 'do it'… And that certainly allured and amused greatly Orochimaru. Well, he would have to teach the boy soon, right?

He chuckled again.

A servant that was passing just out the door to the room where Orochimaru was in just heard him chuckling and, shaking his head with a smile on his lips, he wondered what got his master on such high spirits… he also prayed that whatever it was, just continued pleasing his master because he needed it. Their master needed to be like that – happy.

And still with a smile on his lips, the servant merely strolled to his duty.

Changing back to where the great sanin was, Orochimaru thought that he and Naruto were very similar in many ways. Both were orphan, both had (one in the past and the other one in the present) the Kyuubi, both knew how corrupted Konoha and the system was, and oddly enough, both had the same likings such as snakes and Nature.

With a smile on his lips, Orochimaru rose from his chair with the intention of parting from his base to Konoha's forest, because he knew that now it was the time to claim what was his by right… he wouldn't waste any more time. After all, he had someone to whom he should introduce himself… this time _personally_.

* * *

**A/N: Yep! here it is! Shorter though... Yet, as I've mentioned on the other fic, I'll be updating earlier yet the chapters will be shorter because of the few time I actually have! Today was holiday, so I managed to write this up. Now you can see that the fic's advanced greatly, especially now that you all know about Orochimaru. I've always wanted to get to this part, so now I'm kind of relieved I guess. I don't even know if anyone has ever wrote about Orochimaru like that... That he had been a vessel of Kyuubi. Hum, might as well be warned if someone ever did. **

**I hope you've liked it! And yes, smut is coming to this fic sooner than you know -wink-.**

**I myself, like Orochimaru way more like this than a rapist. It was fun for a time, yet it is so common to see Orochimaru raping Naruto's brains that you even want to skip the whole fic. No offense intended. I hope you like it as myself. Review please?  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A failed ambush

**Chapter 5**

**«A failed ambush»**

* * *

******A/N: This chapter is especially dedicated to 'Cassandra Incognito' and to 'Kami no Noshikage'. I really thank you for your ideas and I love how you found out some things about the plot! **

******And also, every chapter is dedicated for you, the one on the other side of the screen, because even if you have better things to do, you always review and take time on reading what I write… And that means a lot to me, because being noticed by you is something really precious in my life. **

******I hope you can all cheer yourselves and enjoy the reading, because you more than deserve it! By the way, sorry for the shortness :[ **

* * *

Ages:

Orochimaru – 50

Naruto – 13

Sasuke – 14

Sakura – 13

Kabuto - 19

* * *

Naruto woke up on the next day, and with that, Team 7 started its search on an Earth scroll. 

"We need to attack the teams that have the Earth scroll and avoid the ones with the Heaven scroll." Naruto glanced at Sasuke, intent on listening. They were travelling by trees.

"We should avoid as many battles as possible since _I've_ noticed that our opponents aren't weak as mere genins." Sasuke said in a haughty tone. He was on the front while Naruto was on the left and Sakura on the right. They were moving in a triangle formation.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sakura's dreamy expression. She probably adored Sasuke's conceited attitude. He winced when «some» images of Sakura and Sasuke came to his head. He could barely stand looking at them without having the unwanted memories come out.

He averted his eyes to the ground. He noticed some rabbits jumping around and eating whatever vegetation they found.

Currently, they were taking a rest in the same place where Naruto had picked up mushrooms yesterday.

They haven't seen any team with an Earth scroll. Although they have found some teams which had the same scroll as them and other ones which had none. They've avoided them, since they weren't their targets. And they needed to maintain their chakra supplies full if something happened. Except for Naruto…

He didn't need to bother with chakra. A part of his chakra was fused with Kyuubi's, yet he still had his own core. Kyuubi could provide him with vast chakra supplies and since his own wasn't small either, he needn't to preoccupy himself with his energy.

Soon they were moving again.

Naruto stopped in his tracks… Sasuke and Sakura had stopped in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was the three different chakra signatures on the North. A team was coming towards them.

"We could ambush them." Naruto suggested, knowing that his two teammates had sensed them too.

"And that's what we're going to do. Why do you think we stopped?" The raven teen said in his altruist tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes discretely. He was getting used to Sasuke's attitude. Suddenly, there was a noise. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on it while trying to understand its origin.

"We… -croll of Earth…. Get scroll… -ven…" he could make up some words and the ones that he got were enough. The team ahead had the Earth scroll, the one team 7 needed, and they were searching for the Heaven scroll, the one team 7 had.

'This is the perfect opportunity… We could be one of the few teams that would reach the tower earlier!'

He looked at Sasuke, waiting for a signal indicating where to take cover, since they were ambushing them.

Sasuke pointed to both sides (to the left and to the right) signaling for them to hide behind some bushes. He then hopped on to a high branch.

'So he's attacking from above… That means that I and Sakura are coming from the sides… I guess it's a good tactic. Even if Sasuke's a bastard, he isn't an idiot.'

Naruto narrowed his eyes in concentration. He checked over Sakura and was relieved by not seeing her. That was a signal that she was hiding well.

He went to the left side and hid behind a big tree. He was standing with his back to the deep forest. He took a glance at Sasuke's position. The raven was on the tree above Sakura's position, behind some branches with leaves that were providing him excellent cover.

He concentrated the flow of his chakra on his ears, enhancing his audition. He could hear the steps of 3 pairs of legs and small chattering.

'They are close.' He took a kunai from his leg pouch and acquired an offensive stance.

He could already see on his left the team advancing unknowingly towards their ambush.

He let his chakra flow normally and noticed that Sasuke had the same stance as himself.

Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth and another grabbed his wrists in a powerful grip, immobilizing him. Naruto squirmed violently, part because of the shock and part as an attempt to escape.

Naruto was more than surprised. How did someone sneak upon him? From the built of the hand and the feeling of the body he could tell it was a man. And he was no ordinary ninja. To be able to sneak upon him like that and to have enough strength to keep him still… he was certain to be very agile and strong.

Naruto tried to scream, yet the only thing that came out was muffled sounds. His wrists were starting to hurt due to the strong grip. His kunai had been long forgotten on the ground beneath his feet.

He felt a foreign wave of chakra through his body and he started to feel very drowsy and sleepy. At that moment, he new that the ninja behind him had infused chakra in his system.

'Damn it…' was his last thought as darkness overtook his mind.

Neither Sasuke and nor Sakura noticed the ninja telleport himself and Naruto. What was left of team 7 continued the ambush just as if nothing had happened. The problem was that… the ambushers were just about to get ambushed.

* * *

He opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. The first thing he noticed was that he was feeling hot. His body temperature was higher than usual. 

Then he noticed tat he was in a sewer.

'Kyuubi…?'

He walked to the opening where he felt the killer intent coming from.

The cage was there as always and the seal keeping the gates closed too… something which made Naruto very glad. He craned his neck only to look into the red eyes of the great demon.

"Why am I here?"

The red eyes closed and opened. After a brief pause Kyuubi spoke. "The one who hosted me before you is near."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Naruto was curious. There was another vessel that housed Kyuubi and was near him… That meant that the 'ex-'vessel was still alive.

Well… something was going on here. How could a vessel still be alive when Kyuubi inside of him? Shouldn't have the vessel died when the seal broke?

Kyuubi stared at Naruto for a while. Almost as if sighing, it said:

"You'll find it out when the time comes. It's not my place to tell you such things… Besides, I cannot find myself to bother with your curiosity."

"That still doesn't answer my initial question…" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the demon. "Why am I here?"

Kyuubi sneered and his huge mouth revealed sharp white teeth. "The presence of my last vessel troubled my sleep. You're here because my conscience woke up. Now let me rest, human. You've been a nuisance to me since your birth."

Kyuubi sheltered itself in the depths of the prison, its presence disappearing in the unknown darkness.

"… Whatever." Naruto scoffed. That last part did hurt him… a lot.

* * *

He opened his eyes to reality. He was on a bed, a soft one, and someone was looming over him while pressing on his wrist. Probably measuring his pulse. 

His blue eyes furrowed in confusion. He recognized the man. Everybody would recognize the round glasses, the silver hair tied in a low ponytail and the warm smile. But Naruto was confused. Why would he kidnap him in a middle of an ambush?

"…Kabuto?"


	6. Chapter 6: Blackmail I

**Chapter 6**

**«Blackmail»**** I**

Orochimaru knew that Kabuto had already Naruto in his possession and was treating him well. He was his right-hand man after all. 

The raven-haired man was traveling at a fast pace through the forest of Death, where the Exams were being taken. The familiar surroundings brought him back memories buried long ago. He remembered taking the Chuunin Exams with Tsunade and Jiraya. He smirked. Those fools were still alive, Tsunade was part of the council and Jiraya was probably at a brothel. 

He glanced at the ground, for he was on the trees, and saw a red head with Suna's hitai-ate. He sensed something strange about him as he moved from the spot where the boy was. Something about that red head's scent was abnormal. Then it clicked him. That was another Jinchuuriki. Well, then Suna had already won the Exams. A Jinchuuriki was far more powerful than any of those genins.

Finally arriving at his destiny, he saw that his 3 minions, whom he had sent to capture Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura – Naruto's teammates -, had already accomplished their mission. 

He jumped gracefully from the tree to the ground. Landing smoothly, he congratulated his minions on their success. 

He saw the Uchiha struggling to take off the rope bonding his wrists.

"Where's Naruto?" The Uchiha demanded. Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow at him. He was in no position to make demands or questions. But, just to humor Itachi's brother, he answered. 

"Naruto is in my possession. I have chosen him as my vessel."

Sasuke stopped his struggling. "What do you mean by vessel?" 

"He will be the only one to succeed me. His power is beyond any incompetent in Konoha." Orochimaru locked his eyes with the Uchiha's. There was a subtle insult in the last phrase. 

Feeling offended, Sasuke replied. 

"That's a lie! You would have chosen me over Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm far better than the idiot! ...Plus, I'm an Uchiha." He said it after a brief pause. 

Orochimaru frowned inwardly in disgust. Sure the Sharingan was a powerful bloodline… yet when compared to Naruto's… He smirked, yet went unnoticed by Sasuke for it disappeared as fast as it appeared. 

Sasuke noticed that Orochimaru's face was emotionless as if he didn't care or didn't hear what Sasuke had said… 

And that angered Sasuke; his face was distorted in fury. 

'I am an Uchiha! People venerate the floor I walk on! Besides, I'm **the**Sasuke Uchiha… people not only worship the floor I step on but they worship me! How dare he ignore me!'

The long haired Sannin sighed. As if talking to himself, he said in a low but audible voice: 

"Uchiha Itachi must be very affronted by having a little brother whose appalling existence taints the name of the Uchiha clan… No wonder he left." Sasuke froze on the spot, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and his eyes wide in shock. 

Knowing what would come next, Orochimaru dismissed his minions. He took a step forwards.

"What… what did you say!" 

He knew just how much it hurt the brat's ego to hear that he was the cause of Itachi's genocide. This time, Orochimaru let his smirk – a fairly sadistic one – to show on his face.

Sasuke's insides were clenching due to his distress as he took notice of the dangerous smirk, yet he not dared to show any sign of fear. 

Orochimaru noticed Sasuke's body tense up. 'Not the brave one anymore, are you?' He released a small wave of killer intent and watched as Sasuke's body paralyzed and dropped to the ground with a pathetic 'thud'. 

"And you even dare to bear the name of an Uchiha? Even the kunoichi in your team stood firmer than you." Although if it was a lie, the extreme shame on Sasuke's features didn't make Orochimaru regret lying. Sakura fainted from it. But since Sasuke was with his back to her, he couldn't see her.

'It's because of people like you that…' he thought as he watched Sasuke's eyes clench shut, probably due to the memories of the massacre which flashed before his eyes. 

He hated Konoha. He loathed its people. The village should pay for what it did to Naruto… **his** Naruto. If it wasn't for Naruto's willpower, the boy would have probably turned into him… and Orochimaru didn't want that. That was why he was there. To prevent Naruto from turning into him, and let all the power the boy had to blossom fully… and also for other and more private reasons.

Tired of mentally torturing the useless Uchiha, he grabbed the boy the front of his shirt and threw him aside. The boy hit his head on a tree and fainted. 'I wonder why they are in the Chuunin Exams. Ninja standards have decreased tremendously since my time'. 

He took off to the gates of the forest. He was eager to finish with this and be with his… _vessel_.

* * *

A small smirk was marring his features. He had encountered his ex-student, Anko. She surely had grown into a woman. Yet she didn't have any value to him any more. 

Easily knocking down the two miserable guards protecting the Hokage Tower from intruders, he entered the office of the Sandaime.

He was certain that his 'sensei' would still have the same routine. Around that time of the day, he should be drinking tea and filling papers. 

He opened the door to confirm his thoughts. 

Sandaime was more than surprised. 

The old man was instantly on a defensive stance, yet Orochimaru noticed that the old man was slow… much slower than before. 'This should be easy.' 

"Orochimaru… I wasn't expecting your presence in Konoha so soon." 

"That has always been your worst weakness. You never expect anything to go out of your standards." 

Sandaime narrowed his eyes at his ex-student. He wasn't the same as before. He seemed more… determined and composed. His eyes didn't hold any malice. He seemed «peaceful». 

"Old man, this is your last day." His chakra started swirling around him, caressing his body sensuously. "Before, you were always after me, and now it is me who is after you." 

Sandaime never left Orochimaru's gaze. As the old man was looking at Orochimaru, he noticed something different about his former student's chakra. It looked far more dangerous. 

"What…?" 

"Yes, I still have Kyuubi's chakra inside me. And the first time I'm going to use it is on you, Sensei…" 

Sandaime's eyes widened. There was something much more frightening about Orochimaru. Far more powerful, far more knowing. As he considered in calling the ANBU guards, Orochimaru lifted a hand and a blast of black chakra hit the man on the chest at incredible speed. 

As Sandaime was trying to compose himself, for he was on the ground coughing violently, Orochimaru sealed the room with his chakra, keeping the ANBU guards outside. His chakra must have been noticed by the others. That meant that he needed to finish this fast. 

"Sorry old man, I don't have the time to stay here and talk to you about the old days." His chakra was starting to take a shape. 

He walked to the old man, his black sandals making crunching noises as he stepped on pieces of glass. The Hokage must have made contact with his desk as he was pushed by the blast of chakra. 

A huge snake of chakra was at his side, measuring the same as him. He looked at his former sensei with a frown. "Good-bye old man." The screaming from outside was getting louder. 

Although the Hokage had tried to defend himself, it had been useless.

The snake had hit his lungs and his heart, rending him useless. 

The old man was on the ground coughing blood. A massive hole was on his chest. 

"The chakra is infesting your system, so in about 2 minutes you'll be dead." With that, he walked away from the old man and jumped through the window, never hearing what his former sensei had said as his last words. Just then, the door opened and his chakra left the office. 

He landed on the streets of Konoha. Many of the villagers were running from place to place. The news about him being there had already arrived to them. 

He jumped high on the top of the Hokage Mountain and easily climbed on the top of Minato's head – the fourth Hokage. 

He concentrated chakra on his vocal cords and named a jutsu. He cleared hi throat and began to talk. 

"People of Konoha, your Hokage is dead. I killed him with my own hands." 

The villagers stopped running and looked at him with squinted eyes due to the sun and the high distance. Most of them were shocked by the news.

The guards of the village were running towards him. He had to make this quick. 

"Although I am more than tempted, I won't destroy your village. You should thank Uzumaki Naruto, for the boy gave his life to me in exchange."

He looked to the crowd.

"Even if I said I wouldn't destroy your village, I never said I wouldn't harm it." He smirked sadistically. He formed hundreds of small snakes of chakra and let them loose on the village. People were starting to run again and most of them were screaming for their children or for their wives. 

He saw Morino Ibiki coming towards him. His smirk broadened to a sadistic grin. The man's ways of torture intrigued him. He had heard about him. 

He placed his index and middle fingers in front of him and disappeared in a flash. 

He reappeared next to his hiding. 

His knees gave up and he dropped to the ground. His hands supported himself and he was panting. Using Kyuubi's chakra was exhausting. He remembered using it last when he broke the seal of Kyuubi. 

Taking a final deep breath, he lifted himself from the ground and began to walk towards the stairs that would take him to his hiding and then to his room, where Naruto was. Thinking about the boy made him a bit more enthusiastic. He wanted to see him. 

He felt Kyuubi near. That meant that Naruto was near.

* * *

**A/N: heya! I said I would update, so... I've updated!**

**Finally! Next chapter will have some hot action! Now that everything is clear : Muehehe. Can't wait for your reviews! I'm pretty excited! **

**Poor Sandaime... he was old. A ninja at his age certainly isn't capable of many things. **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Blackmail II

* * *

**A/N: It's been far too long. I've been working at McDonald's this summer! (My perspective of that place changed forever) That's why I haven't updated. The good thing is... Now I know how a big mac is made :P And maybe I'll forge some recipes and open my own fastfood shop - McCarmen. Nice name, huh?**

**It seems that I have been having problems with my inspiration. In every story. My muse just disappeared. Maybe she took a vacation too. **

Do you guys know the song 'Take a Bow' by Muse? You should hear it. Especially who's from the USA. You'll understand as soon as you go to .

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**«Treacherous contract»**

Naruto looked at Kabuto, a bit dazzled.

"Kabuto-san… weren't you supposed to be in the forest… with your team?"

He sat on the edge of the bed. Pain racked trough his head. He brought his hand to support his forehead and gritted his teeth. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a glimpse of something shining.

From the light that came into the room, Naruto could tell it was still daytime.

'That means I haven't been out for too long.'

He closed his eyes; he felt as if his brain was being poked. He heard some footsteps. He lifted his eyelids to peer at Kabuto, who was holding a syringe in his right hand.

"What… are you planning to do?"

The young man looked at him, smiling.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun…. But I need you to rest a little bit longer. Kedo, shinpai shinaide… It's only a relaxing serum that eases your pain." His eyes arched in what seemed another friendly smile. Kabuto approached Naruto.

Just as the needle was about to perforate his skin, Naruto grabbed Kabuto's arm.

"I don't think you should be doing that."

Kabuto's smile wavered.

"I don't plan to sleep now. There are some questions I need to ask you…"

Kabuto tried to free his arm; Naruto tightened his grip. He profusely let his nails dig into Kabuto's skin.

"… Koko wa doko da? Where's my team?"

Kabuto arched his eyebrows and sighed. With his other free arm he snatched Naruto's hands. And with surprising speed, Kabuto pushed Naruto's arms on the bed. Naruto was forced to lye on top of it. His wrists were held together by Kabuto's hand.

"Tch…" Naruto «tch-ed» in annoyance. So easily caught. The young silver-haired man was no mere genin. He was now sure that Kabuto had lied about his age.

The smile returned to Kabuto's face. Naruto felt the needle penetrate the skin of his left arm. Although Kabuto had inserted it with care, it stung.

"I apologize, but your questions will be answered later. Until then, please rest."

He felt his muscles going soft; his body was relaxing. And his eyelids were getting harder to maintain open. Kabuto tucked him into the blankets and Naruto felt like blushing from the humiliation. His mind started to doze off, the image of the white ceiling becoming more unclear by the second. The rate of his breathing was diminishing.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto-kun." Then he heard the door close. The noise almost woke him up for a moment, but the drug was efficient, so he immediately returned back into a peaceful slumber.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto was now outside, seeing his master arriving near the entrance to the HQ.

"Kabuto…how's Naruto-kun?" Although he was very tired, he notably kept his usual composure. Yet, he knew that Kabuto's keen eyes would notice his slightly slouched shoulders. His subordinate was too observant.

"He is currently resting. Forgive me if I am being insolent, Orochimaru-sama… but I think you should rest too."

"Aa." He walked towards the stairs leading underground. "Tell others not to bother me while I'm in my room."

"Hai, wakarimashta." Kabuto followed closely behind.

Today wasn't his day. Orochimaru sighed on his chair. He was tired , even after a nap. Although he would never admit that he, the great Sannin, had reached a certain age when naps were almost daily.

He started to notice that he would get tired from tasks he didn't before, and his body felt now heavier. Well, he was a scientist, so he didn't need to be told by a doctor the dreadful fact: he was growing old. How he hated it. That word… growing «old». He preferred «growing mushrooms()». Although that didn't make any sense. Orochimaru frowned. He was thinking nonsense; he must have been really tired. Maybe he'd go after Kabuto and ask him to give him something with ginseng().

On his way he wondered what Naruto was doing…

It's a famous saying in Japan. 'Growing mushrooms' on the top of the head is said to people who don't go out often and stay in a poorly illuminated house; - dark and stuffy – good conditions for growing fungi, like mushrooms.

ginseng is revitalising.

For a moment, he thought he heard some voices, but they were gone before he was fully awake.

'How long has it been?' How long had he been sleeping? As he moved to the centre of the room, he noticed he was feeling kind of refreshed. Maybe it was because of Kabuto's injection. Speaking of which, where was he again? Kabuto didn't answer his previous question.

Not knowing where he was made him feel slightly angry. He usually had everything planned beforehand. Kabuto had really surprised him, coming out as an enemy. Well, he wasn't exactly sure whose enemy he was, but to take kidnap him… it wasn't something that friends usually did.

Still… letting himself to be kidnapped like that… He still had a lot to learn. He still needed to grow stronger. Although he was very good on offense and his attacks were powerful, his defence wasn't any good.

He was about to twist the doorknob when somebody opened the door before he could. He jumped back, a bit surprised. He didn't even sense the chakra signature approaching.

"I see you're awake…"

Now wait a minute. What was he doing here?

"… Who are you?" Naruto asked conspicuously. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he looked into those golden eyes. 'The same back then…'

"It is rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours first."

'Although I know _everything_ about you.'

"Well, your friend too wasn't «polite» by kidnapping me."

"I see. You do have a point."

They were in silence for a few seconds. 'This guy is stubborn' Naruto sighed mentally.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said stiffly. The room was silent again. "I hope you're not expecting me to bow."

"I've said my name already. It should be your turn." He insisted.

"It should, shouldn't it?" Orochimaru smirked. His hand was reaching for a kunai.

Naruto noticed the movement and swiftly dodged the well aimed weapon. He was about to throw a kunai back, but his wrist was caught.

Every movement his Naruto made was graceful like a panther's. The way those azure eyes glared at him made him look wilder.

He already expected Naruto to free himself and throw shuriken and kunai at him. He caught them in his hand without even blinking.

Naruto seemed to be quite troubled. 'How did this guy…?' He didn't even have time to complete his thought. A blast of chakra that resembled Rasengan a lot made him have to do a back flip high in the air.

Certainly this man wasn't just some Jounin. His reflexes and the agility to hide his presence to such an extent were at ANBU level.

'No, wait…' Naruto landed on his feet. 'The wall didn't receive as much damage as it should.' He narrowed his eyes at the small hole. 'Is he holding back? Well then, I'll have to change that.'

He attacked head force with a low kick aimed at his feet. Orochimaru jumped above Naruto's leg. 'Don't underestimate me.'

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" He whispered.

Orochimaru jumped outside the room. The corridor had more space. 'Now, let's see what you'll do.' He rushed at Naruto with great speed.

Naruto jumped to the wall on all fours, successfully dodging Orochimaru's attack. A smoke bomb exploded. Naruto coughed and tried to run away from the smoke.

"Urhh." He felt something digging in his left arm. "Senbon?" More of them came at his direction but he managed to dodge them by jumping.

'He's fast.'

Naruto had to move quickly to avoid a blast. He jumped. And while in the air, he ordered his other self to dispel the smoke.

He felt the jet of wind ruffling his hair and it cleared the smoke form his view. Although he could see his clone a few meters ahead of him, his opponent was nowhere to be seen. A senbon grazed his ear lightly and hit his clone. He was about to turn around, yet a kunai pointed at his throat made him stop.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're clearly at disadvantage. Now… what are you going to do?" His breath was tickling Naruto's ear.

"Simply turn the tables around."

Orochimaru had a kunai at his own neck. He had expected that; this was Naruto, the one who would come up with a plan whenever in a pinch. One possible way to hide a clone from his view was to send it hide underground. And then, when ordered, the clone would perform a surprise attack.

Although he knew of Naruto's fighting style, being one-on-one with him was different that seeing him fight against others. It made him feel somehow proud because he realized how much Naruto had grown.

The boy certainly had a good timing and he was in tune with his body. His reflexes were very good (probably due to Kyuubi), but his defence needed to be worked on.

"Well, that was predictable."

"Huh?"

Predictable? That was a first.

He had him trapped, so what was he talking about?

Suddenly, his clone disappeared. At the same time he acquired the knowledge that it was bitten by a snake.

"Tell me again… what are you going to do?"

"Guh." The tip of the blade was pressed harder against the hollow of his throat. He was afraid to swallow.

"This is was Konoha has done to you."

"W-what?" Just speaking hurt.

"Konoha pointed a dagger at you since your birth and they stabbed you whenever they wanted."

'What is he talking about?' He creased his eyebrows. What did this man know about him?

"I know you are a Jinchuuriki, the one who is a vessel of a Biju. The village has always hated you, yet you've always loved some of the village. "

"I want your power. Not only do you possess such a powerful being, but you have the most powerful of the Biju… Kyuubi."

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's arm and managed to escape from him. "How do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

Naruto was confused. "What?"

"What sources? Are you saying that there are traitors in Konoha?"

"You don't need to know that."

Naruto was looking distrustfully at him. Orochimaru was approaching him.

Now that he looked carefully, he was a bit short compared to the man.

"Join me?"

"Join you? Why would I want that?"

"You don't have much of a choice. You see, your teammates aren't capable of looking out for themselves, so they need you to do that for them."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"The Uchiha and the kunoichi are being held as, you may say, hostages. If you don't join me, they will remain genin for the rest of their lives."

He would kill them, he says? It is true that genins dying during the Chuunin Exam wasn't unusual. If he refused, they would be dead and since he was the only one missing, he would be charged of their deaths. If he joined him, their lives would be saved yet he would be classified as a rouge ninja.

How he hated it. Not being able but to oblige.

"Well then, I guess that's it." Orochimaru took Naruto's defeated expression as an affirmation. "You'll accept any mission I'll give you, without questioning me. You'll also be trained. The level you are at won't be enough for you to complete certain missions."

"Whenever you'll want to go outside, you'll speak to me directly. My word is absolute, so if you disobey me, don't expect to escape unharmed."

'At last, you became mine, after all these years…'

Orochimaru executed some hand signs and a scroll appeared on the ground. "Sign it. It is a blood contract."

Naruto reluctantly prickled his forefinger with a knife. He signed his name near another. 'Orochimaru…' he read it.

"Now, the contract is complete."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews! They were the only thing that made me write! I've been up until 3am to come up with a new chapter. I appreciate any opinions on Orochimaru's character.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Not so Lucky

**A/N: Ohayo! How have you been? Well, my school started (about a month ago) and things are going well. I'm even getting better at maths! Which is excellent since I hate maths...**

**This is a specially long chapter for you guys! It's exactly 10 pages. Took me long to write. I seem to have lost all my inspiration! But sometimes, some ideas come to my mind and then ta-da! There's a new chapter! Hope you guys will comment the part with Sasuke and Naruto. Things between our beloved Orochimaru and Naruto are going slowly here, but next chapter will be better. **

**Now, who will guess where the snakes came from?**

**Warnings**: Sasu/Naru noncon, Sakura bashfullness. _Nothing happens __actually__, except for some molestation. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**«Not so lucky»**

It had been 2 years. Two years since that day. Sometimes he wondered how Sakura and Sasuke were. Had they grown up? Was Sakura more mature? Was she the same annoying mosquito buzzing in your ear? Had Sasuke stayed the same, with his 'cool' attitude?

Naruto didn't know much about their current condition, but sometimes he would take a peek from the outside of Konoha. In the past 2 years, he had been trained, achieved a higher status and failed some missions. He also grew taller.

Naruto looked into the mirror. He couldn't remember how he looked like before. But, he remembered his face being rounder and smaller. His jugular was now more defined and his eyes were sharper.

He stepped out of the bathroom into his room. It was quite plain, only necessary furniture and no personal belongings. All of his stuff was still at his apartment. Or maybe it wasn't anymore. Maybe the village had burned all his clothes and objects.

Like he actually cared. He felt good here, in Orochimaru's lair. It sounded odd even to him. They had moved out to another place. He had learned that Orochimaru wouldn't stay more than a year in the same location.

He walked through the well illuminated corridors to the dinning room. There were already several people whom he knew at the long table. These were his favourite times: when they would all sit together during meal time. It was like a big family.

The door opened again and Orochimaru entered. Everyone rose from their seats and greeted him. Naruto, who was already standing, lowered his head in a greeting.

Orochimaru didn't say anything and sat at the end of the table. Naruto took a random seat and started eating. Today it was egg rolls, fried rice and miso soup. They had a very good cook in the kitchen.

Naruto glanced at Orochimaru and saw him eating gracefully his egg rolls with chopsticks. How he was able to do that, Naruto didn't know.

Some people chattered, but it not too loud. They were careful not to disturb Orochimaru's or anyone's breakfast. Although it was early in the morning, the people were already full of energy.

Some discussed today's missions. Others, who were more bashful, gloated about their hardest missions and how they succeeded in defeating their opponents at the last minute. Of course, Naruto knew they were dramatising several parts, but that's how interesting stories were created.

"… And just when he was about to pierce my heart with his katana, I managed to dodge it by a millimetre and swiftly slashed his throat. I didn't even have to use my chakra supplies to kill him, I only used taijutsu. And then…"

Naruto smiled at how silly some sounded.

"What will you do today, Uzumaki-kun?" Everyone treated him by his family name. Only Orochimaru used his first name.

He looked at Suigetsu with a small smile. "I was assigned to investigate Akatsuki from a distance."

"Akastuki? Maa… It's really hard to trace those bastards."

"Humph. I'm sure since it's Uzumaki-_sama_, he'll be able to do anything." Karin looked at him not so friendly. She seemed to admire Orochimaru, but she hated. It seemed Orochimaru favoured him. But Naruto couldn't see that. On the contrary, he was always pushed to his limits and never once had Orochimaru gave him signs of being pleased with him.

"I bet you'd be able to do it as well, Karin." His smile for her wasn't as true as his for Suigetsu had been.

She frowned at him and looked at her plate.

Suigetsu sighed. "Man, why are you always poking him, Karin?" The pink haired woman and the white haired man started to argue.

Naruto shook his head slightly at their antics. He ate his last egg roll and took a sip of his soup. It was delicious. The cook had exceeded himself this time. Naruto glanced at Orochimaru and he caught the man looking at him. He felt a little embarrassed whenever that happened.

Orochimaru closed his eyelids and rose himself from his seat. He walked out of the room and Naruto followed him. He didn't answer to Suigetsu's "Goodbye, Uzumaki-kun!"

He followed Orochimaru closely.

"Akatsuki is a very searched organization. Whoever knows of its existence knows how dangerous it is." He stared at Orochimaru's wide back.

"I need you not to fail. This is a most important mission. I will not accept any mistakes." Although 2 years had passed since they had met, almost nothing had changed between them.

"Hai, wakarimashta." Naruto had grown to be an educated man. Orochimaru had made sure of that. All the intense training had made him become more patient and rationalize a little bit more.

They had arrived at Orochimaru's office. There were many documents on the desk, divided in two neat piles.

Orochimaru took his seat and looked directly at Naruto with his golden piercing eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" sometimes he would feel like those eyes could see everything.

"I see you have adapted quite well. It's been two years since you've been here." Orochimaru joined his hands. "You've failed a couple of missions. And although you're a chuunin now, I don't see any progress in this last year. Your abilities remain the same."

"Hai…" That was because he had evolved too much on the first year, and now, on the second year, it was harder to see the difference.

"You know our agreement. Don't think I can't carry out my part because time has passed." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Uchiha-kun and Haruno-kun… their existences can be erased whenever I want. They may have grown a bit, but that's all to it. They're still the same weak children. Konoha has lost its most powerful weapon: you. Without you, Konoha can be destroyed."

Naruto lowered his gaze. That may be true, but he felt a little tired always having to worry about their safety. While he was tied up by this man, they were living their lives without a worry. "I will try harder."

Orochimaru sighed as if annoyed. "I don't want you to _try_. I want you to produce results. And you can show me those results by accomplishing this mission."

Naruto stared at Orochimaru. "Don't come back until you've succeeded."

'Don't come back…?' Something stabbed his chest. If he were not to come back, where would he go? Konoha had classified him as a missing nin. Everywhere he would go he had a price on his head.

He hadn't thought about that, not until now.

He clenched his teeth. Would he always be bound by Orochimaru?

"I will give you a week, at the most." Orochimaru lowered his eyes to the documents and started scribbling. Naruto knew he was dismissed.

A week would be impossible. He hated Orochimaru. Why was that guy so unreasonable? Akatsuki wasn't so stupid to let itself be found. If they could be traced in a week, then they would have already been discovered by others.

Naruto leaped from tree to tree. His black pants were comfortable enough to let him enjoy the travel. A matching long sleeved sweater clung to his chest in all the right places. His pouch, tied around his leg, contained shuriken, kunai and a scroll.

His black sandals made his every step lighter. He had grown used to this attire. It was elastic and allowed him to move fluidly. As time passed, he had come to like the black colour.

His hitai ate was slashed, a sign that he didn't belong to his village anymore.

"Let me think… Orochimaru had said that their base was around here." At least he got somewhere from where to start. There was a mountain ahead of him. The forest ended there. But, since he had been travelling for 2 days, he needed to rest. So tonight he would camp around the mountain.

"…There is someone with an identical chakra here." Sakura looked expectantly at Sasuke.

"Should we take another route, Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked his teammate.

"We'll search for its source." Sasuke ordered Sakura to take the right side of the forest and Sai the opposite one. He would go investigate the mountain.

Naruto woke up. His senses alarmed him of the presence of 3 people. Two were prickling his senses, a signal that they were very familiar. The other one he didn't recognize but he could feel it was strong.

His consciousness returned completely back to him when those 3 chakra patterns dispersed around the area. There was one approaching his location. Naruto quickly hid after a boulder and tried to mask his chakra signature and subdue his presence. Judging by the look of it, whoever they were, they had already noticed his presence.

'There's just one reason for someone to come to a remote place like this… We're after the same thing… Akatsuki." And whoever knew of Akatsuki was well informed and probably dangerous.

He drew a shuriken from his pouch. He could hear steps entering the cave. The only way for him to escape was to defeat the opponent or enter the deep cave. He had camped there because he wasn't expecting other people to come, but now it seemed his idea was working against him.

The steps were a bit heavy and they grazed the rocky floor without care. Such things told Naruto that the steps belonged to a man.

The chakra was now very near him. Why couldn't he recognize it? The name of the person was on the tip of his tongue, still…

The steps stopped. Naruto's sensitive audition heightened in anticipation. Some seconds passed and he grew a bit impatient. Naruto opted to attack first. He threw the shuriken and rolled to his right.

When his eyes connected to Sasuke's, he stood still in a crouching position. Sasuke too seemed to be at least surprised.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke glared at the blond. "What are _you _doing here?!"

Naruto's left eye twitched. "I should ask the same." Sasuke's dark eyes scanned Naruto's figure. He noticed all the changes on his former teammate. New found emotions rouse inside of him. Was it nostalgia? No, it was something darker, more dangerous.

Naruto rose. He stood steadily on his feet, prepared to charge at Sasuke if the other did so. Sasuke too had matured a bit. Although his face had remained almost the same, he was now taller than Naruto and his body was wider than before. It annoyed Naruto… it seemed that Sasuke had been leading a good life up until now. They hadn't even searched for him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt betrayed. These two years he had been suffering, went trough rough training sessions and risked his life on every mission. On the other side, Sasuke had leaded a privileged life without a care. He knew that, since he had taken a look at him and Sakura from time to time, making sure that Orochimaru kept his promise.

"You know, you're rouge nin now."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Since Sarutobi was killed, Tsunade assumed her position as the Godaime. And she ordered to capture you, alive or dead."

He narrowed his eyes and assumed a defensive stance. "And?"

"«And», you ask?" Sasuke advanced two steps. "In case you don't know, I and other ninja from Konoha have the duty to capture you." Sasuke smirked at him.

How that smug expression irritated him. He just wanted to wipe it of his face. Naruto noticed Sasuke's hand sliding to his back. He quickly reacted and took out 6 kunai and threw them at Sasuke with great force. Four of them were deflected by Sasuke's katana.

"You still have to learn how to throw a kunai." Sasuke's snide remark edged him.

Naruto didn't have the time to reply. Sasuke had charged at him with speed that matched his own. Naruto avoided his head being cut off by crouching the nearest to the ground, and he swiftly kicked Sasuke with both of his legs.

Sasuke was caught off balance; Naruto grabbed a kunai and was about to slash Sasuke's chest, but his attack was blocked by the raven's katana.

"Tch." Naruto's eyes glowed with fierceness.

"Don't forget, I've always been stronger than you… _dobe_." Sasuke's free hand formed a chidori.

Naruto's eyes widened at this new technique and he dodged the fist by a mere centimetre. He jumped backwards quickly managing again to avoid the sharp katana.

Sasuke seemed to lose his patience with him. It was Naruto's turn to smirk at him. "Could you repeat that once more?"

"Hum. What are you getting so cocky about? This is just the beginning. If you haven't noticed it, my teammates will be here in any moment. That way, I can slash that pretty skin of yours…"

A crease between his eyebrows formed. "What? Can't you do that alone? Have you lost your pride...Uchiha?" That seemed to tick Sasuke off. His former teammate replicated the odd technique. Naruto responded by creating a clone and forming the Rasengan on his right hand.

"I wish I had fucked your brains out when I could." Sasuke's words made his eyes widen, and they shocked him to the core. Because of that, he wasn't mentally prepared for the oncoming attack. His clone disappeared and he more protected himself from the chidori than he attacked full force.

The clashing of powers brought instability to the cave. The ground was rumbling powerfully and the ceiling was dangerously deforming. Even though it would have been safer and wiser for them to get out of the cave, neither of them did so.

Naruto looked uncertainly at the exit, but he couldn't back out. Sasuke wasn't even worried about the situation; he was more determined to overpower Naruto.

Naruto saw the glint of the katana wanting to slash his side, and in order to avoid it, he jumped backwards and cut the connection between the techniques. Due to the small earthquake, his body was out of balance and his back slammed against the wall. He was left open for any attacks, and because of that, Sasuke's chidori almost got his chest. Yet, he managed to avoid it at the last second by stepping to the side. He was glad he had such great reflexes.

When Sasuke's powerful attack connected to the wall of the cave, it was all it needed to start to crumble. Heavy rocks started to fall from the ceiling and Naruto and Sasuke had to enter the deep cave in order to avoid being crushed.

They both ran inside the darkness.

When Naruto was at a safe distance, he turned around and saw that a barricade made of huge boulders blocked the exit. It would be very hard to blast it, since it had a big depth. And, if he tried to blast it with his Rasengan, then more of them would break and fall from the ceiling.

Naruto felt a blow land on the back of his neck. He fell on his knees. His vision blurred and he was feeling dizzy.

"Urgh."

"Don't turn your back on an enemy, _baka_." He heard the rustle of fabrics and his hands, which were supporting him, were tied behind his back. He fell forward and grazed his chin when the skin made contact with the rough floor. Although it was pitch black, his eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light. He could see in gray and white hues, due to Kyuubi's chakra.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" He deduced Sasuke could see as well as him because of the Sharingan. Or else, how could he know where his hands were?

He felt two chakra signatures ahead of them. They were probably Sasuke's teammates.

"They are too slow." Sasuke muttered in the darkness.

He could now recognize the other familiar chakra signature. It was Sakura. 'So, the one I can't identify must be a substitute for me.' A hand grabbed him by the hair and pushed him to a standing position. He grunted at the pain.

He was starting to lose the feeling of his hands. His wrists were tied too strongly.

A voice whispered right next to his ear. "I could fuck you right now, Naruto." His eyes enlarged and he stopped breathing for a second. He felt something wet and then a bite on his ear.

He was feeling disgusted by Sasuke. "What benefits would bring you if you did that?"

"It would help me with this…" An arm wrapped around his hips and he was pushed onto a strong chest. He felt Sasuke's hardness pressing onto his lower back. "Mmm, you feel so good, Naruto…" Sasuke's other hand sneaked up to his bottom and squeezed it hard.

Naruto bit his lower lip at the pain and humiliation. If only he could reach his pouch… "Have you descended so low you will have sex with anything that walks? Where's your Uchiha pride?"

He was roughly pushed on the ground. The impact knocked the air out of his lungs. He turned over and looked directly into red eyes. A foot pressed onto his ribcage. His ribs were almost breaking. "S-stop…" He brought his legs up and pushed Sasuke's aside. He coughed once and he jumped upwards.

"You can't defeat me. It will be better for you if you comply with it."

'You don't know me at all, do you?' With sheer strength, Naruto ripped the fabric and freed himself from the bonds. He took a kunai and a shuriken from his pouch.

Naruto created 5 clones and all of them attacked at the same time. But it was a useless effort. Sasuke created a massive fireball and aimed it at him, burning his clones on the way. He dodged the attack and jumped. While in mid air, he took out 8 kunais and threw them at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened. That skilful way of throwing kunai was just like… Where had Naruto learned to throw them so well? Just like his aniki.

The Sharingan user dodged them with ease. Naruto grinned at him and he moved his fingers. A kunai stabbed Sasuke on the back. The raven winced at the pain and used his katana to cut the wires connecting the kunai to Naruto's hands.

"I see. Not too bad." Sasuke cringed when he pushed the kunai out. He dropped it to the ground. "But, not too good either."

Naruto was taken back when Sasuke had disappeared for a moment. Had his vision ceased to see in the darkness? After a second, Sasuke appeared behind him. Taken by surprise, Naruto leapt into the air when the katana was about to tore him in half, but the tip of the blade still managed to cut his left side.

He put a hand on the wound to evaluate the bleeding. It wasn't heavy, so Kyuubi should be able to heal it within no time. And he was right… the wound had already started to close. Yet the wound didn't even finish healing and Sasuke was already trying to slash him. He blocked the attacks but a katana was much more powerful and heavier than a kunai.

'The sharpest blade wins.' He concentrated his wind chakra flow to the kunai and now was able to fight on equal terms. At least before Sasuke copied his idea and his katana was now covered in lighting.

When the blade came down on him again, Naruto stopped it with his kunai. The moment they touched, a wave of lightning electrocuted his body. Naruto screamed in pain as every nerve of his body felt the shock.

His legs couldn't support him and he fell on all fours.

"Did you like that, Naruto? You'll like more what's to come."

He felt a kick on his back. He was forced to lie flat on his chest. The katana pierced his right arm and Sasuke forced the blade deeper into the ground.

"Aaaahhhh!" The pain was too much. He tried to move a bit, but the more he moved, the more the blade cut his flesh.

Sasuke grabbed his hair and pushed his head backwards. "I've always liked this bright hair of yours. It's a nice colour." The voice sounded too sweet to Naruto's ears.

"And I've always wanted to hear you scream under me…" His pants were yanked down. Naruto squirmed and tried to reach with his left hand inside his pouch.

"I don't think so."

A kunai stabbed his hand and dug into the ground, rendering his arms immobile.

"Aaarghhh!" He gritted his teeth in extreme pain. "Why…"

He could hear Sasuke taking his clothes off. "Do you remember? When you stabbed your hand and made a vow to yourself… that you'd stop relying on others and protect yourself?"

"Why aren't you able to protect yourself, Naruto?"

Sasuke grabbed his thighs and lifted his hips higher. Naruto winced at the movement. His flesh was being cut by both blades. He grimaced at his embarrassing position.

"You're so fucking perfect, Naruto." Sasuke's voice was raspier than before.

"Stop this! Why do you want to fuck a guy?" Naruto tried to convince him that what he was doing was wrong.

Sasuke seemed to be ignoring him when he spread his buttocks apart. The raven glanced at Naruto. He was bloodied and panting, spread open to his mercy. His face was contorted in pain. How he loved that expression on him.

He felt Sasuke position himself at his entrance. The tip was hot and pulsating. It revolted him. Sasuke tried to force himself in, but Naruto tightened his muscles, preventing him from being penetrated.

"You better relax, Naruto. I can do this by force if I want." Sasuke kept insisting.

"Aren't you already forcing me? Guh… stop it! Weren't you with Sakura?!" He was more than glad when his former teammate stopped.

"Me? With Sakura?" Sasuke chuckled. "That bitch was a mere distraction. She kept ranting on how much she loved me and how good in bed I was."

"Honestly, it was getting annoying." Sasuke's smooth hand caressed his skin almost lovingly. He felt the raven's chest on his back. He whispered on his ear. "Isn't it more fun to take someone unwillingly?"

"You sick fuck." Naruto tried to kick Sasuke off him, but his ankles were grabbed his strong hands.

"Do you want me do to the same I did to your hand? Now, hold still for a bit. I'll make you scream for me…"

Sasuke's shaft was almost breaking through him. 'No… I don't want this…' Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. He was going to break him, to take all of his dignity as a male in one stroke. Was this the guy whom he had called a teammate and sold himself to Orochimaru to save him?

Naruto heard loud sibilant noises. They were coming from the depths of the cave. He heard Sasuke scream and Naruto sighed in relief when his dignity wasn't shattered. He couldn't feel the weight of Sasuke's body on him, for which he was more than glad. He turned his head carefully so as to not push the katana deeper inside his arm.

He would have laughed if the situation had allowed him to. Several snakes were crawling to Sasuke's direction and they bit him anywhere they could. While Sasuke was distracted chopping the snakes off of him, Naruto painfully ripped his hand from the kunai. His tears fell and he grunted loudly. He relinquished in the feeling of Kyuubi healing the hole.

He pulled the katana out of his shoulder blade. Blood gushed from the wound. He saw something at his feet. "You…!" The snake he had found at the forest during the Chuunin Exams was looking at him with its yellow eyes.

Naruto smiled at the snake. "Thank you for helping me! Although, I don't have any idea from where you came from…"

He pulled the last kunai out of his pouch and sent it flying to Sasuke's leg. The cry he heard indicated that he had hit the bastard. That would make it harder for him to move.

He turned around and picked the snake up. It had grown and because of that it was harder to carry it. He created a clone and formed the Rasengan with his uninjured hand. He didn't care if he blasted the entire cave; he wanted to get out of it.

"Rasengan!" He hit the wall on his left and the ceiling started to fall. He looked backwards towards Sasuke, watching him dodge the falling boulders. When the Sharingan user glared at him, Naruto didn't felt any remorse for letting him there.

He kept his chakra flowing to the Rasengan so he could keep the technique longer while he excavated his way out. He wanted to avoid Sakura at all costs.

He looked upwards and he had to jump forward to avoid a descending rock crushing him. He applied more force into his technique as a small stripe of light indicated he was near the end.

The rays of light hit his face and he ran inside the forest.


End file.
